


Back when we had nothing

by Novizia_Ood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ex Sex, Jealous John, M/M, No Rosie involved, Post Season 3, Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novizia_Ood/pseuds/Novizia_Ood
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se, Victor Trevor primo e unico fidanzato di Sherlock ai tempi del college, tornasse a Londra dopo una lunga assenza durata 4 anni? || Ambientata dopo la S3, ma senza Rosie.





	1. Parte I

Quella lettera era sul tavolo in soggiorno da giorni ormai. 

John aveva notato come la posta cambiasse regolarmente, ma quella busta lì era ferma da un po’. La prese tra le mani, sentendo la superficie non totalmente liscia. Aveva tutta l’aria di essere una lettera con qualcosa di importante dentro. Era però misteriosamente indirizzata al 156 di Montague Street e John si chiese come mai il nome di Sherlock fosse associato a quell’indirizzo se, ormai, da quattro anni (in realtà due se venivano sottratti i due di finta morte) viveva lì a Baker Street. 

C’era anche una macchia di caffè davanti e John la sfiorò appena con i polpastrelli. 

“Qualcosa di interessante?” Domandò Sherlock non appena entrò in salotto, con il proprio tè caldo tra le mani. Si lasciò andare calmo sulla poltrona nera, con la vestaglia che gli svolazzava sui polpacci ad ogni movimento.

“C’è questa lettera per te da una settimana ormai, hai intenzione di lasciarla qui per sempre?” Rispose con un’altra domanda e un sorriso sul viso mentre camminava verso il suo compagno, trascinando appena i propri passi sul pavimento. In una mano aveva la tazza con il suo caffè americano e nell’altra la lettera che porse a Sherlock, ma il detective scosse la testa senza allungarsi per afferrarla. Al contrario, portò anche l’altra mano sulla tazza e bevve il primo sorso.

“Lasciala pure lì, non è niente di importante.” Disse convinto e per quanto John fosse curioso, si lasciò convincere che non fosse nulla per cui valesse la pena di aprirla. La lasciò cadere di nuovo sul tavolo e poi andò a sedersi sulla propria poltrona, allungando le gambe e incrociando le caviglie prima di bere anche lui.

“Se non è così importante puoi buttarla,” continuò John e a quelle parole Sherlock scollegò completamente la mente da quella realtà che lo circondava, per saltare in un’altra.

 

_“Dici che non sono più importante eppure continui a volermi vedere.” La voce dell’altro uomo era calda e ridotta ad un sussurro tra un gemito e l’altro; i palmi delle sue mani aperti contro la sua schiena nuda e pallida che salivano e scendevano, come se non trovassero mai pace, con il bisogno impellente di accarezzare quanta più pelle disponibile possibile._

_E quella notte Sherlock era completamente disponibile._

_Strinse di più le gambe intorno alla vita dell’altro e dopo aver afferrato il suo viso tra le mani tornò ad inchiodare i propri occhi a quegli altri blu. Pupille dilatate, palpebre cadenti e occhi semichiusi esprimevano il godimento di quel momento._

_“Sei tu che continui a tornare a Londra.” Affondò le unghie sulla pelle dell’uomo, abbastanza da fargli provare un brivido di dolore che non fece altro che accentuare quello di piacere lungo la sua schiena. Quella era una piccola punizione, secondo Sherlock, perché lui continuava a tornare e a cercarlo e loro continuavano a cadere in quello stesso errore ogni volta. Se di errore si trattava._

_“Lo sai che amo questa città e non posso stare lontano da lei per sempre,” rispose con un lamento finale quando Sherlock si abbassò su di lui con più vigore. Le mani del moro risalirono il viso dell’altro fino ad andare ad impigliarsi nei suoi capelli ramati._

_“Parli quasi come se ti interessasse veramente di Londra.” Sussurrò con le labbra morbide premute contro il suo orecchio. Le mani dell’altro gli scivolarono giù dalla schiena, andando ad arpionarsi ai suoi fianchi, con i pollici che pericolosamente scendevano a sfiorare l’inguine per tirarlo il più vicino possibile. Ancora più vicino._

_“Sta’ zitto.” Il suo braccio risalì il suo fianco fino a scivolare dietro la schiena e con la mano andò ad afferrargli la spalla per mantenerlo fermo il più possibile mentre spingeva di nuovo in lui._

_“Oh, V-Victor…”_

 

“Sherlock, mi hai sentito?”

Non era sicuro, ma probabilmente pensare al proprio ex non era qualcosa che andava fatta, non di certo in presenza del proprio compagno attuale. E poi perché ricordarsi proprio quell’incontro particolare? Non che gli altri fossero stati tanto diversi. 

Sherlock si mosse un po’ sulla sedia, sperando di trovare una posizione più comoda, senza ancora ascoltare nessuna delle parole di John rivolte a lui. L’ultima volta che aveva visto Victor era stato circa quattro anni fa e non era stato un incontro diverso dai precedenti. Come al solito lui si era presentato senza troppo preavviso alla porta del 156 di Montague Street e Sherlock gli aveva aperto, permettendogli di restare lì per la sua permanenza settimanale.

Ma da quando John era entrato nella vita di Sherlock erano cambiate così tante cose… Victor non si sarebbe potuto aspettare di trovarlo lì come prima. Eppure Sherlock non si era mai preso la briga di rispondere ad una delle sue lettere con “ _mi dispiace, dobbiamo finirla qui. Smettila di scrivermi,_ ” no, aveva semplicemente smesso di rispondere e quella era la prima lettera che gli arrivava dopo molto tempo, quasi un anno.

“Cominci a spaventarmi, comunque.” John parlò di nuovo, poi prese un altro sorso di caffè. Solo a quel punto Sherlock alzò gli occhi su di lui. 

Non aveva detto nulla a John. 

Non aveva idea di chi fosse Victor, non aveva idea di quanto spazio occupasse nel suo passato, non aveva idea di cosa avessero passato e non aveva idea… del resto.

“Va bene, leggerò quella lettera.” Disse infine. Roteò gli occhi come a dimostrarsi seccato e poi si alzò, lasciando la tazza sul tavolo per afferrarla con entrambe le mani. Se la lasciò scorrere tra le dita e sospirò.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di metterla in tasca che John gli aveva già fasciato la vita con un braccio, mentre la sua testa sbucava curiosa al suo fianco per sbirciare il momento dell’apertura. Ma Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai aperta lì.

“Chi pensi che sia? Nessuna deduzione brillante?” Domandò con un luccichio negli occhi e con un sorriso malizioso. Il detective sapeva quanto l’altro amasse le deduzioni su possibili clienti; quelli più noiosi erano in realtà i più divertenti per John, perché Sherlock cominciava a dedurre come una macchinetta impazzita e poi concludeva tutto con uno sbuffo irritato, per niente colpito né minimamente interessato. “Questione d’amore o questione di famiglia? Forse soldi, sembra una carta molto pregiata e tu l’hai macchiata con del caffè.” Scosse la testa prima di fare un altro sorso lungo.

“Non l’ho macchiata io,” rispose accarezzando quella chiazza. “Dev’essere stata Mrs. Clovis. L’ha tenuta con sé per un po’ prima di decidersi a portarmela.”

“Potrebbe essere stato chi l’ha scritta, no?” 

“Non ama il caffè.” Rispose di getto. Ricordava ancora i gusti di Victor nonostante il tempo che era passato. John non fece altre domande, probabilmente pensò che quella fosse solo una delle tante deduzioni. 

“E perché mai una lettera intestata a te è stata spedita al 156 di Montague Street?” Domandò bevendo un altro sorso, lasciando scivolare via la mano dal fianco del compagno prima di guardarlo in attesa di una risposta. 

“Abitavo lì prima di venire qui, con te.” Rispose quando i suoi occhi ebbero indugiato a lungo su quelle lettere. Se fosse tornato lì avrebbe trovato tutto come prima? Probabilmente no, perché lui, il pezzo d’arredo più ingombrante, aveva smussato gli angoli e si era adattato ad uno spazio vitale molto diverso: John.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che questa persona conosce il tuo vecchio indirizzo?” La sua voce sembrò preoccupata e il suo sguardo corse di nuovo sulla lettera. “E non conosce il nuovo, a quanto pare.” Continuò in un sussurro, mentre continuava ad osservarla.

 _Oh John_ , pensò Sherlock senza dire una parola. 

Piegò la lettera e la infilò velocemente nella tasca della vestaglia mentre John si allontanava da lui di un passo per guardarlo meglio.

“Non la apri?” Domandò stupito, con la curiosità che gli vibrava sotto pelle. 

“Magari dopo, ora ho altro da fare.” E, senza riprendere la sua tazza dal tavolo, si avviò verso la sua stanza con lo sguardo di John incollato sulla schiena. 

Quando richiuse la porta dietro di sé attese per assicurasi che il medico non lo stesse seguendo, poi aprì la busta con un dito e ne tirò fuori il foglio velocemente. Era la sua scrittura, leggermente più grande del solito.

 

_Carissimo Sherlock,_

_ti sembrerà strano ricevere da me una lettera dopo quasi un anno, ma per tua grande gioia (sì, lo so che sotto quel broncio infinito si nasconde un sorriso!)_ _sarò a Londra la prossima settimana e pensavo che sarebbe stata una buona idea passare a salutare._  
Non so in che guai tu sia in questo momento, ma qualsiasi essi siano,  
ti prego, per almeno quattro giorni in cui sarò lì mi piacerebbe se li lasciassi da parte per farci un po’ di spazio.   
_Penso che abbiamo un’infinità di cose da dirci._

_Non vedo l’ora di vederti_. 

_Tuo,_  
_Victor._

 

 

Sherlock rilesse quella lettera tre volte prima di inchiodare gli occhi sulle ultime due parole. Era sempre stato quello il modo in cui concludeva i suoi infiniti sproloqui e invece quello era decisamente molto corto, probabilmente perché un anno era un arco troppo grande di tempo da dover ricoprire in una sola lettera. 

Si ritrovò a sospirare con le spalle che si abbassavano un po’ sotto il peso di quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare a breve. Lo avrebbe incontrato oppure no?  Il tempo di farsi quelle domande che immediatamente il campanello della porta (mezzo rotto) suonò e lui si catapultò fuori dalla stanza, percorrendo a grandi passi il corridoio e la cucina. 

“Buongiorno,” sentì la voce gioviale di John accogliere qualcuno e Sherlock non osò fare un altro passo, restando in cucina in attento ascolto. “Posso aiutarla?” Continuò l'altro, ma senza spostarsi dalla porta. 

“Salve, cercavo Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Mi hanno detto che vive qui e-” le parole dell’uomo s’interruppero immediatamente non appena il detective entrò nel salone con passo lento, lo sguardo già alto per incontrare quello dell’altro. 

Il viso di Victor s’illuminò all’improvviso a quella vista. 

Le rughette intorno agli occhi si accentuarono e gli zigomi si gonfiarono per il sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. 

Era meraviglioso e terribile al tempo stesso per Sherlock che non aveva idea di come comportarsi in quel preciso momento. Erano passati quattro anni da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta e lui non era cambiato di una virgola, sempre di bellissima presenza, alto, dal fisico asciutto e i capelli un po’ più corti di come li portava da giovane. 

Il cuore del detective cominciò a battere più veloce e non riuscì a capirne il motivo. Per l’ansia? Per la sorpresa? Per l’emozione? Per la preoccupazione?

“Sherlock.” Pronunciò l’altro con un piccolo cenno del capo, senza muoversi di un passo. John accanto a lui era con la tazza ancora tra le mani e ora con gli occhi vagava dall’uno all’altro sperando che qualcuno gli fornisse chiarimenti il prima possibile. Ma nessuno dei due sembrava voler parlare, non con lui almeno.

“Trevor.” Disse infine. 

“Ahia, declassato.” Victor fece una smorfia divertita mentre affondava le mani nelle tasche del cappotto beige. “Forse quattro anni sono troppi. Dopotutto pensavo abitassi ancora a Montague Street.” Aggiunse con gli occhi bassi prima di rialzarli in quelli di Sherlock, accompagnando il gesto con un timido sorriso. 

“Vi conoscete già?” Chiese John quando non riuscì più a stare in silenzio, indicando con la tazza l’uomo alla porta e con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Sherlock che non stavano guardando lui. Quando finalmente ricambiò il suo sguardo, il detective annuì una volta. 

“Accomodati pure.” Disse rivolto all’uomo dai capelli rossicci e John richiuse piano la porta alle sue spalle. Quando entrambi avanzarono nella stanza, Sherlock immediatamente puntò alla poltrona rossa dove prese posto, lasciando che Victor prendesse la sua.

“Carino questo posto,” cominciò, sfilandosi il cappotto per metterlo sul bracciolo della poltrona. Osservò un po’ in giro e quando lo sguardo cadde sul teschio che era sul camino rise di gusto. “Mr Blue Skull, te lo porti ancora dietro come un peluche?” Chiese con il gomito puntato nel bracciolo e l’indice verso l’oggetto, mentre con gli occhi sorrideva verso Sherlock. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso anche lui. John, da parte sua, si sentiva totalmente su un altro pianeta.

“Vi dispiacerebbe…  _elaborare_?” Disse guardando il suo compagno con le sopracciglia alzate. Il fatto che quei due parlassero come se s’intendessero solo loro era abbastanza fastidioso e John non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo un istante di più. 

“John, lui è Victor. Victor, lui è John.” Rispose indicandoli a vicenda, ma ciò non placò comunque la sete di sapere di John, il quale si tese per stringergli la mano con un sorriso tirato. Non era comunque contento di quella risposta, ma a quanto pareva, quel giorno doveva tirarle fuori con le pinze le parole da Sherlock. 

“E vi siete conosciuti…?” Cominciò sperando che qualcuno di loro completasse quella sua frase e per fortuna Victor parlò subito, sempre con il sorriso cordiale sulle labbra.

“Al college. Ci siamo conosciuti perché il mio cane gli morse la caviglia e io mi premurai di seguirlo per tutta la convalescenza. Lo portai in infermeria in braccio, come una principessa.” Spiegò inclinando poi la testa mentre guardava Sherlock con divertimento misto ad un flirt velato. Era stato un piacere per lui rimanergli accanto per tutte quelle settimane. Nonostante le risposte seccate di Sherlock e la sua irritazione per il fatto di dover restare a letto per così tanto tempo, Victor non si era lasciato abbattere e aveva sempre trovato un motivo per far ridere il ragazzo che, giorno dopo giorno, continuava ad apprezzare la sua compagnia sempre di più. “Da lì siamo diventati amici.  _Buoni_  amici.” Il sorriso gli si spense leggermente non appena vide John sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona rossa, accanto a Sherlock, con la schiena a toccare leggermente la spalla del detective che non si sottrasse a quel contatto. 

“Come mai non me ne hai mai parlato?” Domandò poi rivolto verso il suo compagno, con la tazza di caffè ormai fredda sulla gamba. A quella domanda gli occhi di Victor si assottigliarono leggermente nel guardarli. C’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva completamente. Che fossero…

“Tu invece?” Chiese poi rivolto al medico.

“Io sono-”

“È il mio coinquilino.” Parlò Sherlock sopra la voce di John, senza dargli il tempo di concludere la frase e in quel momento Victor pensò che forse la sua teoria era ancora più sicura. Alzò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

“Ma davvero? Quindi dividete l’appartamento e basta?” Chiese. John non si mosse, ma Victor vide Sherlock appoggiarsi di più alla sua schiena, come a cercare un contatto più approfondito per andare avanti.

“Lavoriamo insieme.” 

“Consulente investigativo, ricordo.” Per quella volta avrebbe lasciato cadere le insinuazioni, non voleva mettere a disagio John per nessuna ragione al mondo, anche perché Sherlock sembrava aver taciuto le cose da entrambe le parti e per un attimo la sua mente indugiò sul perché, senza però riuscire a trovare una risposta. “E come vanno gli affari? Dopo la tua finta morte suppongo che tu sia diventato ancora più richiesto.” Continuò guardandolo, Sherlock fece spallucce.

“Più o meno. Al giorno d’oggi si attira l’attenzione con così poco.” 

“Morire e resuscitare non è esattamente roba da poco.” Si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Quando aveva visto la notizia era corso immediatamente a Londra nella residenza che ricordava essere dei suoi genitori e i Signori Holmes lo avevano accolto con piacere dopo tanti anni che non lo vedevano.  
Era stata dura presentarsi lì, ma non avrebbe desistito per nulla al mondo. 

Fu la Signora Holmes a rivelargli che non fosse veramente morto, probabilmente mossa dalla pietà per quel ragazzo che si stava sgretolando davanti ai suoi occhi. E Victor non volle sapere nulla, non chiese nient’altro, gli bastava sapere che non fosse morto e che da qualche parte nel mondo lui fosse ancora vivo. 

“A parte il fatto che non sono morto davvero.” John a quelle parole si mosse a disagio sul suo posto e Sherlock lo avvertì immediatamente. Si schiarì la gola e decise di cambiare discorso. “A cosa devo questa visita, comunque?” 

“Oh questa settimana ci sarà una mia mostra qui a Londra. Non completamente mia ovviamente, ma la condivido con alcuni compagni che avevano intenzione di aprire un’attività qui in Inghilterra.” Fece una pausa sedendosi meglio sulla poltrona e sporgendosi appena verso di lui. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto che ci fossi.” Terminò con gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri e in quel momento John inspirò ed espirò sonoramente mentre li osservava. 

C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, ma la sua mente non riusciva a lanciare l’àncora su nessun pensiero fisso. Lui e Sherlock avevano parlato dei loro precedenti partner e John ricordava bene come lui ne avesse avuti troppi di più rispetto a Sherlock che invece ne aveva confessato solo uno.

Era proprio davanti a quell’unico? 

Mentre gli osservava i lineamenti, John se lo chiese. Non sembrava comunque il suo tipo: alto, capelli rossi ramati e occhi… forse gli occhi blu lo attiravano in modo particolare? John provò a scacciare anche quel pensiero. Perché avrebbe dovuto dire che era il suo coinquilino davanti ad una vecchia fiamma? E perché non avrebbe dovuto presentare Victor per quello che era? 

“Dipingi?” Chiese John all’improvviso, cercando di attirare l’attenzione pur di fargliela perdere su Sherlock. 

“Sì, nel tempo libero. Per il resto sono uno storico dell’arte e insegno all’università.” Spiegò velocemente e con orgoglio. John pensò che avrebbe potuto dedurlo facilmente da com’era vestito: cappotto beige, completo marrone con tanto di colletto della camicia ben sistemato sotto il maglione e una sciarpa di cachemire intorno al collo, in più aveva un fazzoletto viola scuro nel taschino del cappotto. Era un tipo molto elegante e sicuramente molto apprezzato nel suo campo di lavoro se doveva mantenere un’immagine così pulita e attenta. Avrebbe potuto scambiarlo facilmente per un professore di filosofia, con quell’aria così assorta e quel fascino naturale mentre parlava. 

“Interessante.” Disse quando i suoi pensieri s’interruppero.

“Ovviamente… l’invito è esteso anche a te, John, se dovesse interessarti.” Non avrebbe certo potuto dire diversamente. Chiaramente non era un coinquilino come tutti visto che era rimasto lì, senza permettere loro nemmeno un po’ di privacy. Era invadente di suo o aveva tutto il diritto di esserlo? A Sherlock non sembrava pesare la sua presenza. 

“Ti ringrazio, mi piacerebbe. Quand’è?” Chiese con un sorriso politicamente corretto. Non avrebbe mai voluto fare una scenata senza motivo e forse non gli andava di farla nemmeno per un motivo preciso.

“Domani. Se mi date un foglio e una penna vi scrivo anche l’indirizzo,” aggiunse. Sherlock fu più veloce di John quando si alzò a prendere i biglietti da visita che aveva sul tavolo. Con il medico ancora seduto sulla poltrona, Sherlock si allungò poi per passarlo all’altro.

“Mandalo per messaggio.” Disse guardandolo fisso. Sherlock aveva assolutamente bisogno di trovare un canale di comunicazione con lui che non includesse John e non perché volesse tenergli nascosto qualcosa, ma perché era una privacy che Sherlock doveva a Victor nonostante tutti gli anni passati, anzi, a maggior ragione. “Sei qui in hotel?” Chiese non appena l’uomo afferrò il suo biglietto infilandolo nel taschino.

“Sì. Diversamente, non pensavo fosse il caso.” Disse e Sherlock spostò lo sguardo immediatamente. Sapeva bene anche lui che dopo quattro anni passati senza vedersi, forse non era l’idea migliore arrivare a casa sua e pretendere di avere un posto dove dormire. E meno male, perché altrimenti Sherlock avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto e subito a John, invece così poteva aspettare che almeno fossero da soli. Non appena Sherlock fece qualche passo indietro, tornando al suo posto, il medico si alzò.

“Victor, posso offrirti del tè?” Ruppe un attimo la tensione che si era creata, dando il tempo al suo compagno di rimettersi a sedere comodamente. 

“Gentilissimo, ti ringrazio.” Annuì e John sparì in cucina dopo aver stretto per un attimo la spalla di Sherlock, il quale stava guardando l’altro con attenzione. 

“Immagino che non ci sarebbe stato spazio in ogni caso.” Sussurrò Victor  riprendendo il discorso lasciato cadere poco prima, abbassando lo sguardo ai suoi piedi. Le mani ora intrecciate tra di loro. 

“Abbiamo un’altra stanza al piano di sopra che non usiamo, in realtà.” Ci tenne a sottolineare, suscitando una piccola risata sprezzante. Non che avesse voglia di ospitarlo in casa in ogni caso.

“Capisco.” Serrò le labbra prima di parlare di nuovo. “È per questo che non hai più risposto alle mie lettere?” Chiese guardandolo di nuovo. Sherlock non rispose, ma rimase a pensarci. Era per quello? Trasferitosi a Baker Street aveva semplicemente lasciato andare la vita di prima, aveva lasciato andare l’appartamento che almeno una volta all’anno condivideva con Victor per quelle settimane in cui lui tornava a Londra; aveva anche abbandonato, in un certo senso, il suo lavoro per come lo conosceva all’inizio ovvero solitario e a tratti noioso. Con John al suo fianco era tutto molto diverso ed era cambiato qualcosa sia fuori che tra le mura domestiche. 

Sherlock si era dato una possibilità che con il matrimonio di John era andata perduta, ma comunque non aveva mai pensato di tornare indietro da Victor. E non aveva mai pensato nemmeno di metterci un punto.

Victor era semplicemente qualcosa che non poteva essere portata avanti, ma nemmeno chiusa del tutto. 

Il rosso sospirò abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani che ora si strofinavano a vicenda, un po’ ansiose e nervose. 

“Ti ho perso per sempre vero?” Aggiunse, senza aspettare risposta alla domanda precedente. “È finita.” Continuò alzando finalmente lo sguardo in quello di Sherlock, facendo attenzione a non alzare troppo il volume della voce e tenendo d’occhio John in cucina a qualche metro lontano da loro mentre s’ingegnava con il bollitore. 

“Cosa è finita? Avevamo qualcosa, Victor?” E quelle parole fecero parecchio male ad entrambi.

“Qualcosa lo era sicuramente, anche se non aveva un nome e se non mi svegliavo tutte le mattine accanto a te.” Rispose deluso mentre mentalmente si domandava quante cose potesse fare John nel vivere lì con lui. Probabilmente poteva svegliarsi e svegliarlo con il profumo di un buon tè e di una buona colazione o addormentarsi mentre gli accarezzava i capelli. Quante volte lo aveva fatto anche lui? Ma era durato sempre tutto troppo poco. Nemmeno il tempo di abituarsi ad una routine, che lui doveva rientrare in Francia. 

“Erano semplicemente incontri casuali,” rispose Sherlock che per tanti anni si era convinto che lo fossero, ma mai era riuscito ad andare veramente avanti. Il fatto di essersi lasciati, mentre ancora provavano forti sentimenti l’uno per l’altro, non aveva aiutato nessuno dei due, anzi, aveva permesso loro di trascinarsi in quello che non era altro che il fantasma di una storia incompleta. 

“Erano pur sempre incontri con un significato però.” Disse con tono ancora più basso e, se possibile, triste. “Gradirei che tu ammettessi semplicemente di amare John adesso, piuttosto che buttare merda su quello che avevamo prima che arrivasse lui. Non sono cieco, Sherlock.” Soffiò tra i denti per non farsi sentire dall’altro che stava per arrivare. John fece il suo ingresso qualche istante dopo con il vassoio.

“Ecco qui,” non aveva certo in piano di fare la governante per quel giorno, ma comportarsi bene con quello che sembrava essere una parte nascosta del passato di Sherlock era il minimo che poteva fare per cercare di saperne il più possibile senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Avrebbe mantenuto un profilo basso finché fosse stato necessario. Victor ringraziò e mise quanti cucchiaini di zucchero voleva prima di tornare a guardare gli altri due con un’espressione neutrale.

Il suo soggiorno lì non sarebbe stato come se l’era aspettato. 

 

 

Il tempo passò velocemente, non che Victor decise di trattenersi molto a lungo, ma quel tempo bastò per far emergere alcuni scheletri dall’armadio, cose di cui John non aveva mai sentito nemmeno parlare. 

Mentre Sherlock accompagnò al piano di sotto il suo ospite, il medico stava già percorrendo il salone a grandi passi avanti e indietro, scosso.

“Che cosa vuol dire che avete cominciato insieme?”

Disse quando Sherlock rientrò in casa chiudendo la porta, piano, alle sue spalle. John lo capì immediatamente che il suo compagno si aspettava una domanda del genere da parte sua. Era forse per quello che a risalire ci aveva messo il doppio del tempo che ci metteva di solito? Sospirò prima di cominciare a parlare, come se quello fosse l’ennesimo sforzo che gli chiedessero di fare per quel giorno. Già rivedere Victor era stato difficile.

“Quello che ha detto. Le prime droghe cominciammo ad assumerle insieme. Inizialmente solo erba… Ci sono andato pesante solo io, dopo.” Confessò. Era la verità, ma una parte di lui voleva che John accettasse Victor; voleva che accettasse quella parte di sé, quella che era il suo passato trascinato in un presente in cui non c’era più spazio.

“ _Dopo_?” Ripeté senza riuscire a capire perfettamente quel riferimento temporale. Cos’altro era successo di cui non era a conoscenza? 

“Dopo la nostra rottura.” Dopo quelle parole, Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su John e l’espressione del soldato s’indurì un po’, anche la sua postura seguì quel cambiamento: le spalle si raddrizzarono, la schiena si tese e la mascella si serrò. Era pronto a trattenere qualsiasi cosa spiacevole avesse provato ad uscirgli da bocca, ma con Sherlock era sempre maledettamente difficile. Erano stati veramente insieme, ci aveva visto giusto, ma non era di questo che voleva parlare adesso. C’era qualcosa di più in gioco e la rabbia che sentiva montare dentro di sé non voleva lasciar spazio a nessun altro tipo di discussione. 

Voleva sfogarsi.

“Non me l’hai mai detto.” Si limitò a dire con tono piatto e provando a restare il più calmo possibile. 

“Non me l’hai mai chiesto.” 

“E tu non hai mai sentito il bisogno di dirmelo?! Fantastico.” Rispose immediatamente, scattando come una molla, con le braccia levate ora verso l’alto in segno di disperazione. 

“E cosa avrei dovuto dirti?! ‘ _John, ti piacerebbe ascoltare la storia di come ho iniziato a fare uso di eroina perché il mio ragazzo di allora mi lasciò per colpa del suo padre omofobo?_ ’” Il silenzio calò di nuovo tra di loro. 

“Oh, perfetto. Quindi mi stai dicendo che vi hanno separati e che non vi siete lasciati voi.” Continuò spinto da un’altra forza. Poteva essere geloso. Per la prima volta, da quando lo conosceva, la sua gelosia aveva motivo d’esistere e non esitò a mostrarla. “Non so, c’è per caso qualche altro piccolo particolare insignificante che ti andrebbe di condividere con me, prima che io vada a lavoro?” Aggiunse seccato. Quella mattinata non sarebbe potuta cominciare peggio.

“No, ma a questo punto mi sento di dirti che qualsiasi cosa tu voglia sapere, puoi chiedermela.” Disse, senza la minima intenzione di voler alimentare quel fuoco che stava cominciando ad attaccare su John.

“Io non voglio farti domande, questo non è un interrogatorio. Non dovrebbe esserlo. E se non vuoi condividere niente con me, va bene così.” Le ultime parole gli tremarono un po’ in gola, perché no, non andava assolutamente bene per niente. Che Victor fosse stato il fidanzato, che fosse stato un semplice amico, chiaramente aveva un legame molto profondo e a prescindere dalla gelosia, John sentiva la repulsione di Sherlock nei suoi confronti. Cos’era che non gli voleva far vedere? Cos’era che non voleva fargli sapere? 

Notò lo sguardo di Sherlock scivolare sul pavimento con un’ombra di vergogna. Era quello il problema? C’era qualche emozione dietro quegli occhi, ma il detective non gli diede nemmeno un secondo per studiarlo più attentamente. 

“Per quello che vale, mi dispiace per ciò che avete passato.” Disse d’improvviso, sentendosi infinitamente in colpa per averlo costretto a parlare di qualcosa che, evidentemente, non avrebbe voluto nominare. Era lui il problema o era Sherlock? John non lo sapeva, non in quel momento in cui c’erano molte più carte sul tavolo scoperte di quante non ne volesse. Non poteva rischiare di dire altre cose che avrebbero potuto ferirlo. 

Da un lato John non poteva far a meno di empatizzare con lui, di cercare di capirlo, dall’altro era arrabbiato e si sentiva messo da parte per l’ennesima volta e questa volta era dalla sua vita privata - la stessa che avevano cominciato a condividere da un po’ - che lo stava tenendo lontano.

“È successo vent’anni fa ormai. Non ho bisogno della tua compassione.” E invece ne aveva molto bisogno. La voce di Sherlock venne fuori roca e bassa come John poche volte l’aveva sentita. Rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo e il dottore sospirò pesantemente con gli occhi inchiodati nei suoi. 

L’aveva sentito il disagio di Sherlock quando quell’uomo aveva varcato quella soglia, ecco il perché dei suoi piccoli gesti, del suo sfiorare Sherlock ogni tanto sulla poltrona e della sua gentilezza estrema con quello che rischiava di diventare un nemico. In qualche modo le cose erano precarie, poco definite, ancora sfocate e John aveva preferito rimanere in territorio neutro, ma dopo quella scoperta… era stato difficile non rispondere male o evitare una volta di più lo sguardo e una volta rimasti soli era stato inevitabile non riprendere l’argomento, perché la gola gli stava bruciando per la voglia di dire qualcosa; tutte le parole gli si erano incastrate lì.

Adesso vedere Sherlock così sfatto e distante non era semplice e per quanto fosse arrabbiato, John sentiva di essere appena entrato in una stanza fatta di cristallo dentro la quale c’era anche Victor. Quella volta non gli sarebbe bastato spalancare la porta per guardare, per farlo parlare; quella volta doveva fare attenzione. 

“Aspettami per cena.” Disse solo, senza rispondere alla provocazione di poco prima e poi, dopo aver afferrato il suo cappotto, fu fuori dalla stanza e dalla casa.

Sherlock rimase al centro di quella stanza per qualche altro secondo, cercando di rimettere tutto in equilibrio dentro di sé seppur con grandissima fatica. Tutto il vetro che era poggiato sulle sue mensole non doveva cadere, non doveva frantumarsi o lui sarebbe caduto a pezzi o peggio, avrebbe scoperto che distruggersi non sarebbe più stato così doloroso e a quel punto cos’avrebbe pensato? Victor non era stato niente. Era stato meschino a dirglielo in quel modo, ma con tutto il cuore sperava che l’altro lo sapesse che fosse una bugia. 

Il cellulare vibrò sul tavolino poco più avanti e solo allora Sherlock si permise di muoversi a passi più stabili, con il cuore in gola sperando che fosse John, ma trovando solo un numero sconosciuto e un indirizzo:  _Warwick Rd, Kensington, London SW5 9TA, Regno Unito, 19:30_. Era Victor. 

 

 

La sera era ormai arrivata e Sherlock riaprì gli occhi non appena sentì la porta dell’ingresso aprirsi e poi richiudersi lentamente. 

John era tornato e lui aveva passato tutta la giornata rannicchiato sulla sua poltrona a riflettere sui giorni passati e su quelli a venire. Era stato preso, come mai prima d’ora, sia dai ricordi che dalle emozioni che aveva provato ai tempi del college e da quelle che aveva ricominciato a provare con John. 

Era stata un’immersione la sua, durata più di dieci ore ormai. 

Quando il medico varcò la soglia di casa, immediatamente i suoi occhi corsero su Sherlock che rimase immobile, attendendo una qualsiasi parola da parte sua per essere sicuro di cosa stesse guardando. Era un John ancora arrabbiato? Oppure era più calmo? Si sentiva in colpa come l’aveva visto quella mattina prima di scendere o era cambiato qualcosa? 

Era stanco e lo capì non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono.

“Ciao.” Pronunciò lentamente, poggiando la sua borsa all’ingresso e cominciando a sfilarsi il giubbotto. Sherlock non si mosse. Era ancora così scosso anche lui da tutto ciò che era successo da quella mattina.  

Era stato così difficile accettare di provare qualcosa per John in tutti quegli anni che ora, veder tornare Victor, era stata una botta grossa e l’assestamento non si era nemmeno concluso del tutto. Si aggrappò con tutto se stesso allo sguardo dell’altro che l’aveva già salvato altre volte e in situazioni ben peggiori di quella e parlò.

“Mi ha mandato l’indirizzo. Verrai con me?” Domandò con voce sottile, quasi avesse paura di rimettere in mezzo quell’argomento e John rimase poi fermo a guardarlo. 

“Vuoi che io venga con te?” Chiese, spinto dalla parte di sé che regalava sempre tutta la sua pazienza a quell’uomo raggomitolato come un gatto bagnato e spaventato su quella poltrona nera. 

“Sempre.” Rispose subito. Senza esitazione. Non appena John mosse i primi passi verso di lui, Sherlock rimise i piedi per terra, le gambe distanti appena l’una dall’altra per accogliere il corpo dell’altro. John arrivò con cautela vicino a lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò per un tempo che a Sherlock parve interminabile, con il suo cuore che batteva veloce. 

Perché non gli aveva raccontato tutto e subito? In quell’istante, in cui i suoi occhi erano inchiodati a quelli del suo compagno, Sherlock si domandò perché tutte quelle cose che per John sembravano così naturali e normale, a lui non venissero mai spontanee. Perché non aveva pronunciato il nome di Victor quando avevano parlato dei loro partner precedenti? Perché non gli aveva raccontato di come si erano conosciuti, di come si erano amati e di come si erano distrutti? Il respiro di Sherlock tremò a quel ricordo. 

Fogli che volavano, vernici sparse sul pavimento e la puzza di bruciato di una tela lì vicino. Victor lo aveva distrutto e lui aveva provato a distruggere tutto quello che gli ricordava lui.

Era stato doloroso, era stato un caos. 

Da lì in poi era cominciata la discesa che si era interrotta solo con l’arrivo di John. Lo stesso John al quale si stava aggrappando adesso, con le proprie mani ferme sui suoi polsi nell’attesa di qualche risposta. 

“Allora verrò con te, Sherlock.” Disse infine. Gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice e poi si convinse a chinarsi su di lui per baciargli le labbra e Sherlock si aggrappò a quel contatto il più possibile, raddrizzandosi nella schiena e allungandosi di più verso di lui. Un brivido percorse la schiena di entrambi, ma una parte di John lo convinse a ritirarsi prima che mani scendessero ad accarezzare altre parti o che i cuori cominciassero a battere troppo forte per essere fermati. 

Lo guardò di nuovo e poi lo lasciò andare, allontanandosi di un passo e, come una calamita, Sherlock si sporse verso avanti fino a rimettersi in piedi.

“Non ho molta fame, ho solo bisogno di una doccia e di andare a dormire.” Avvisò stropicciandosi gli occhi e massaggiandosi poi il ponte del naso. Tutto quello era nuovo anche per John. Entrare a contatto con una persona così intima con Sherlock - almeno lo era stata - era difficile da accettare visto che per quattro anni era sempre stato lui l’unico. Sarebbe stato interessante farsi raccontare qualcosa da Victor? Avrebbero potuto avere un terreno comune? Avevano amato entrambi quell’uomo che lui ora era così fortunato ad avere. Se Victor lo aveva amato e reso felice per un po’, perché John doveva avercela così con lui? Sospirò di nuovo. 

“Ti aspetto a letto,” disse Sherlock prima di vederlo annuire e sparire oltre la porta del bagno.

Lui andò nella sua stanza, si sistemò sotto le coperte e poi voltò le spalle verso l’ingresso, faccia verso il muro, con qualche sospiro che fuggiva dalle labbra di tanto in tanto. Il peso di quella situazione era più difficile da portare di quanto pensasse. Si tirò le coperte fin sopra alla testa e si nascose interamente sotto le lenzuola, isolandosi. 

Non appena John entrò in stanza, lo vide chiuso in un bozzolo, così come l’aveva trovato sulla poltrona appena rientrato in casa. Se solo lo avesse toccato, si sarebbe aperto di nuovo come aveva fatto prima? Forse era meglio aspettare che lo facesse senza nessun aiuto, così John si infilò sotto le coperte e, dandogli le spalle, si sistemò per dormire.

Dopo circa dieci minuti, passati a riflettere e a guardare la finestra dal proprio lato del letto, John avvertì un cambiamento di peso sul materasso: Sherlock si stava spostando.

Ora le loro schiene erano a contatto, anche se non combaciavano perfettamente, il detective doveva essere ancora curvo, con le gambe contro il petto, ma John non si lamentò e non si voltò nemmeno verso di lui. Sarebbe stato Sherlock a decidere quanta vicinanza avesse voluto e lui non avrebbe preteso di più. 

Erano abbastanza vicini da riuscire a percepire l’uno il respiro dell’altro e questo bastò a farli addormentare entrambi.

 

 

La mattina dopo Sherlock aprì gli occhi e aveva cambiato posizione nel sonno. Era a pancia sotto, con un ginocchio tirato su accanto al fianco e l’altra gamba distesa; un braccio sotto il cuscino e il viso voltato verso John. Il medico era già sveglio, seduto ed appoggiato con la schiena alla testiera del letto. Sherlock dedusse che era sveglio da almeno un’ora e che forse l’aveva passata ad osservarlo mentre dormiva. Era una cosa che faceva spesso, quindi non c’era da preoccuparsi. Giusto?

“Buongiorno.” Biascicò, con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno. Senza muoversi John sospirò e poi parlò, voltandosi a guardarlo. 

“È una ferita ancora aperta?” Domandò all’improvviso. Sherlock non si mosse e ricambiò lo sguardo profondo e un po’ perso. 

“Come?”

“Victor intendo. È qualcosa che ti sei trascinato dietro per tutti questi anni, senza mai chiuderla davvero?” E a quella domanda Sherlock decise di non rispondere. “Fantastico.” Aggiunse l’altro abbassando la testa e strofinando gli occhi con una mano. Vedendo quella reazione, Sherlock decise che fosse meglio dire qualcosa prima di lasciarlo perdersi nei meandri della sua testa che, con la sua capacità di romanzare qualsiasi cosa, sarebbe arrivata a pensare chissà quale storia fantastica. 

“Non sapevo come dirglielo e non ci vedevamo da un sacco di tempo, non c’era motivo di renderlo partecipe di una cosa che poteva non interessargli o, peggio, fargli del male.”

“Oh, ora ti interessa se ferisci le persone.” Scattò.

“Di lui mi è sempre interessato.” Disse con tono piatto, offeso adesso. John alzò le sopracciglia e sbuffò dal naso, infastidito come se Sherlock lo stesse prendendo in giro. “Pensavo volessi la verità, non rassicurazioni ridicole ed inutili sul nostro rapporto. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo.” Si mise poi velocemente a sedere anche lui e si alzò dal letto. “Sto con te, sono innamorato di te e mi importa di te, non ti lascerei mai per lui. Ora va meglio?” Si mise la vestaglia in un istante ed uscì dalla stanza con l’intenzione di interrompere quella che sarebbe stata una discussione senza né capo né coda.  
John rimase solo in stanza, preso di nuovo dal senso di colpa. 

Certo, era riuscito a restare comprensivo, ad avere pazienza e ad amarlo senza farsi domande, ma quando si era svegliato con Sherlock accanto aveva cominciato a chiedersi quante altre volte l’avesse visto così anche Victor; se avessero condiviso una stanza per molto tempo o se si fossero ripromessi di farlo.  Avevano avuto dei progetti per il futuro? Avevano sognato una vita insieme? 

Era una sensazione che lo faceva sentire uno stupido e al tempo stesso non poteva far a meno di provarla. Era stato con molte donne, non tutte vergini, chiaramente, eppure di loro non gli era mai interessato così tanto di chi fosse arrivato prima di lui. 

Con Sherlock invece era diverso.

Era difficile immaginarlo con qualcuno, ancora di più immaginarlo con qualcuno che gli avesse poi spezzato il cuore. Perché era finita veramente? Davvero il padre di Victor gli aveva semplicemente chiesto di non vederlo più? Era finita così o avevano lottato?

John moriva dalla paura di commettere qualsiasi errore avesse commesso l’altro. Se Sherlock era in grado di innamorarsi, ora John aveva scoperto che fosse in grado anche di andare avanti, di chiudere un rapporto (o di non riuscirlo a chiudere fino in fondo?). John rabbrividì. L’idea che Sherlock potesse lasciarlo e andare avanti con qualcun altro gli fece venire mal di stomaco e il cuore cominciò a battere più veloce. No, perderlo non era assolutamente tra i piani e nonostante la gelosia, sarebbe dovuto restare calmo, tranquillo e sicuro di ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altro. 

Sherlock aveva ragione, era innamorato di lui e tanto doveva bastargli. Non avrebbe mai dovuto dubitarne. 

Quando si alzò dal letto erano passati circa dieci minuti durante i quali Sherlock non riemerse dal bagno, così John pensò che alzarsi a preparare la colazione. Il bollitore era in funzione e lui era appoggiato al bancone con la schiena, le braccia incrociate sul petto e i piedi nudi sul pavimento. 

Attendeva che Sherlock uscisse da lì e quando lo fece, lo vide vestito di tutto punto, pantaloni neri e camicia bianca, da un lato ancora fuori dai pantaloni.

John rimase a fissarlo per un istante mentre avanzava nel corridoio continuando a sistemarsi. Era bellissimo come sempre, se non forse di più. Ed era così bello perché John riusciva a vedere le sue fragilità, quelle nascoste, quelle che non avrebbe mai creduto potesse avere; quelle che ancora non aveva condiviso e chissà se avesse mai voluto farlo. Quel pensiero lo rattristò.

“Sto preparando il tè, ne vuoi un po’?” Chiese voltandosi a guardare a che punto fosse. C’era quasi. Sherlock non parlò, ma annuì quando John tornò con gli occhi su di lui. “Hai un caso?” Continuò poi, vedendolo vestito.

“Temo sia semplicemente un suicidio, ma sono curioso di sapere perché pensano sia omicidio.” Rispose sistemandosi il colletto bianco sotto lo sguardo divertito di John.

“Non è spesso il contrario?”

“Vogliono specializzarsi in tutti gli errori da dilettanti, a quanto pare.” A quelle parole sfuggì una risata ad entrambi e finalmente John per la prima volta in due giorni sentì il cuore leggero. Quello era sempre il suo Sherlock, non c’era un pezzo di lui che non avesse accettato il giorno in cui aveva deciso di essere il suo compagno. C’erano pezzi che conosceva di più, pezzi che conosceva di meno e pezzi che non aveva idea nemmeno esistessero, ma erano lì, anche se lui non li vedeva; erano parte di quell’uomo che aveva davanti tutti i giorni. 

Sospirò nel guardarlo e quando la risata si spense, sul viso gli rimase un sorriso. 

Lo aveva sempre avuto davanti ai suoi occhi in quattro anni ed ora era semplicemente geloso del fatto che non fosse stato capace di conoscere tutti quei pezzi, perché lui voleva farlo; voleva conoscere ogni centimetro di quell’uomo straordinario di cui si era innamorato, ma doveva ricordarsi di non poter avanzare pretese del genere. Se lui stava mettendo tutto se stesso sul piatto, non poteva aspettarsi lo stesso comportamento da Sherlock. Magari lo avrebbe fatto, magari più avanti o magari non l’avrebbe fatto mai. John l’avrebbe amato così come si dava, senza esigere di più.

“Ti amo, Sherlock. Lo sai, vero?”  _E non me ne andrò, non sparirò, non pretenderò di comunicare con delle lettere e non mi allontanerò nemmeno dovessero puntarmi qualcosa alla testa. Io resto qui._ Avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma rimase in silenzio. Gli occhi di Sherlock si abbassarono per un attimo sul pavimento.

“Non sono io l’insicuro in questa stanza.” Colpito e affondato. John sospirò di nuovo. Aveva ragione.

Sherlock uscì dalla cucina tornando in camera per indossare anche la giacca e poi tornò quando la tazza di tè era già pronta. Si avvicinò alla sua poltrona e prese posto davanti a John ancora in pigiama che lo guardava con attenzione.

“Ti amava?” Domandò prima di bere un sorso, come se fosse una  normale conversazione tra amici. “Lui intendo, ti amava?” Sherlock bevve mentre con la mente si vedeva chiaramente che stesse cercando le parole giuste.

“Come si può amare a 19 anni immagino. Sì, con molta intensità.” Rispose poggiando lo sguardo sulla propria tazza.

“E tu lo amavi?” Quella domanda ebbe bisogno di più tempo per essere risposta. Sherlock era perso un attimo nei propri pensieri, mentre John attendeva pazientemente. Il suo tono non era accusatorio, era solo molto curioso e a tratti morbido, nella speranza che Sherlock non si arrabbiasse troppo per quell’invasione di privacy. Non voleva essere invadente, voleva solo assicurarsi che il loro fosse stato un rapporto vissuto veramente. 

“L’ho amato tantissimo.” Confessò, lo sguardo fisso ancora nel suo tè, come se quelle emozioni fossero qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

“Mi dispiace davvero sia finita così male tra voi.” Disse sperando che questa volta Sherlock leggesse la sincerità nelle sue parole e per fortuna lo fece. Serrò le labbra in un’espressione di sconforto e poi sospirò.

“Sapevamo che sarebbe finita male fin dall’inizio in realtà. Però lo sai, da giovani ci si sente imbattibili e infallibili.”

“Oh, un tratto che vedo tu hai conservato con gelosia!” Esclamò l’altro, sperando di sollevare un po’ l’aria tesa di quella conversazione. Sherlock sorrise leggermente prima di annuire e bere, rialzando gli occhi in quelli di John.

“Con te lo sono però, non mi ci sento.” Disse, ma il medico scosse la testa ancora più divertito di prima.

“Sei solo abbastanza idiota da  _credere_  di esserlo, ecco perché ci sono io. A coprirti le spalle ogni volta che sbagli credendoti immortale.” Quante volte si era lanciato da un palazzo all’altro, quante volte sarebbe bastato un calcolo sbagliato e Sherlock se la sarebbe vista brutta? Quante volte era stato così pieno di sé da non notare un errore? John era lì ad illuminargli la strada, a renderlo umano.

Si sorrisero di nuovo. 

“Beh, oggi attacco nel primo pomeriggio. Vuoi che io ti aspetti per pranzo?” Chiese finendo di bere il proprio tè e alzandosi in piedi.

“No,” rispose scuotendo la testa e tornando a bere. Raggiunse John in cucina qualche secondo dopo e avvicinandosi alle sue spalle, posò la tazza nel lavello. 

Sherlock era scosso in quel momento. Era incredibile di come avesse avuto modo di parlare di Victor qualche minuto prima senza che John lo accusasse o senza che si sentisse in difetto per qualcosa. Era stato, finalmente, come raccontare qualche evento del passato chiuso ormai in una stanza del suo palazzo mentale. Era un ricordo e niente più. 

“Va bene, allora, vuoi che venga con te? Magari solo sulla scena del crimine e poi-”

“No,” rispose nuovamente, interrompendolo senza muoversi dal proprio posto e quando John si voltò verso di lui lo trovò così vicino che dovette fare un passo indietro per guardarlo negli occhi, ma la sua schiena si scontrò con il bancone alle sue spalle. 

Una nuova preoccupazione gli montò al centro del petto: che lo avesse costretto a rivelare più di quanto non volesse della sua storia?

“Sherlock, mi-”

“Non ho nessun caso.” Disse all’improvviso e John rimase a fissarlo confuso. “Volevo solo uscire di casa.” Confessò.

“Va bene…” fece una pausa, guardandolo. “In effetti potrei essere stato insopportabile in queste ultime ore.” Disse cercando di alleggerire di nuovo la tensione, ma Sherlock non sorrise nemmeno. “Ti capisco, anche io vorrei allontanarmi da me per un po’.” Aggiunse alzando le spalle, sentendosi infinitamente in colpa. Forse aveva sbagliato anche quella seconda mossa; forse avrebbe dovuto tacere e basta; forse… i suoi pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti dalle labbra di Sherlock che si posarono sulle sue, senza troppa delicatezza, e dalle sue lunghe dita che scivolarono oltre il bordo della vestaglia per andare ad accarezzargli la schiena e per stringerlo più vicino.

John inspirò profondamente, inebriandosi del profumo di pulito del suo compagno, quello che avrebbe voluto addosso per il resto della vita, quello che per un attimo aveva temuto d’aver allontanato per l’ennesima volta.

Con una mano afferrò il colletto bianco e l’altra s’immerse nei ricci scuri. Il medico si aggrappò a lui con tutto se stesso per esorcizzare la paura che lo aveva tormentato fino a quel momento. 

Sherlock lo amava e lui amava Sherlock, non c’era niente su cui riflettere, niente di cui discutere. Se il detective avesse voluto raccontagli qualcosa, lui sarebbe stato pronto ad ascoltare, ma nulla di più. 

I baci di Sherlock si spostarono lentamente, dalle labbra passarono al mento, alla mandibola, collo, finché non rimase con la propria fronte appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro e le mani ancora chiuse a pugno dietro la sua schiena, con la maglietta del pigiama del medico tra le mani. 

John lo abbracciò più stretto in quel momento.

“Grazie.” Tirò fuori tutto d’un fiato. “Per avermi chiesto di Victor e per non averne fatto un dramma. Io- devo dire che, beh ecco- sì, per me conta molto. Quindi ti ringrazio.” Spiegò meglio senza muoversi e senza aprire gli occhi.

“Per un attimo avevo temuto di aver fatto un disastro,” si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata in risposta, le labbra immerse tra i capelli corvini. “Ma voglio che tu sappia che ciò che è importante nella tua vita, è importante per me. Non devo sapere ogni cosa e sempre, ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi, quando vuoi. Anche se non ti sembra il momento, tu  _dimmi_ , ti prego.” Lo strinse un po’ di più e Sherlock si lasciò cullare da quel caldo avvolgente. Era stato strano trovarsi Victor davanti dopo quattro anni di assenza totale e ancora più strano era stato vederlo in quella casa che era così nuova per lui, aveva rappresentato un cambiamento. Si era rivestito d’indifferenza e aveva deciso di andare avanti e di lasciare quell’amore immaturo indietro. Ma di tutta quella freddezza ormai non era rimasta che una minima traccia e tutto era cambiato da quando John era entrato nella sua vita. John che lo aveva riscaldato di nuovo, ma che lo aveva distrutto prima di amarlo, con il suo matrimonio, con la sua lontananza. Quell’amore adesso era una magnifica ricompensa per la sua pazienza, per il suo coraggio. 

John era un premio che non avrebbe mai pensato di meritare. 

Il loro abbraccio venne interrotto dalla vibrazione del telefono di Sherlock, che li costrinse ad allontanarsi per essere controllato. 

_Mi piacerebbe andare a bere qualcosa insieme, solo io e te. Abbiamo proprio bisogno di parlare._

Il messaggio non era firmato, ma il numero era esattamente uguale a quello che gli aveva scritto il giorno precedente. John si appoggiò al bancone e rimase in attesa, senza domandare nulla, finché non fu lo stesso Sherlock a parlare, dopo aver letto quel messaggio almeno tre volte.

“È Victor, vuole che vada a prendere qualcosa con lui in questi giorni.” Lo stomaco di John si contrasse in un attimo. Ecco, poteva essere sicuro quanto voleva del proprio sentimento per Sherlock e anche di quello di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, ma quanto poteva fidarsi di quell’altro uomo? Era ancora innamorato del detective? Sicuramente John non faticava a crederlo. Ma si riusciva mai ad andare avanti veramente dopo aver avuto qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes nella propria vita? Per un attimo John si dispiacque per Victor. “Dice che abbiamo bisogno di parlare da soli.” Concluse alzando poi lo sguardo sul suo compagno, cercando un qualsiasi tipo di approvazione da lui. 

Al momento Sherlock era ancora confuso, voleva continuare ad allontanarlo e di getto gli avrebbe risposto di no, mentre un’altra parte di sé gli chiedeva di aspettare a decidere. 

“Cosa pensi che voglia dirti?” Chiese, senza cadere nella trappola che lo chiamava inevitabilmente a dare un proprio parere in quella storia. Ovviamente fosse stato per lui gli avrebbe detto che senza di lui non andava da nessuna parte, ma non poteva negargli quella libertà. E se avesse voluto lottare per riaverlo? Probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno stessero insieme, magari si sarebbe comportato normalmente e basta. Quello poteva essere un problema. “Non sa che stiamo insieme, vero?” Chiese piano, sperando che Sherlock non interpretasse quelle sue parole come indice di insicurezza.

“Lo sa, non è uno stupido. Mi conosce.” Victor conosceva bene gli sguardi complici di Sherlock, quella piccola luce di eccitazione ogni volta che lo aveva guardato per il Campus dell’Università; il luccichio negli occhi che spuntava ogniqualvolta c’era qualcosa di più sotto quel cespuglio di ricci scuri. I piccoli gesti, il permettere ad un altro di invadere il suo spazio vitale, i tocchi leggeri… Victor li conosceva tutti fin troppo bene per non rendersi conto di essi quando li aveva davanti. “Non ho assolutamente idea di cosa voglia dirmi però.”

“Tu avresti qualcosa da dirgli?” Continuò e Sherlock alzò appena le spalle, scuotendo la testa. 

“Non molto in realtà.” 

“Hai tutto il tempo per pensarci, comunque.” Disse John senza aggiungere nient’altro e Sherlock non fu contento di ciò. Aveva bisogno che lui gli dicesse che fare, magari come sentirsi, come reagire a tutto quello. John doveva sapere cosa fare in situazioni del genere, quelle in cui lui stesso non era mai riuscito a destreggiarsi bene. Ecco perché tra sé e Victor non aveva lasciato che terra bruciata. 

“Non so…” rispose abbassando gli occhi sul cellulare per rileggere il messaggio.  _Solo io e te,_  gli occhi indugiarono su quelle parole e qualcosa di indefinito fece capolino al suo stomaco. Era così strano leggerle associate a lui e Victor e non a lui e John che provò del disagio nel leggerle un’altra volta. C’era della rabbia legata alla malinconia, forse c’era molto di più, ma mancava l’indifferenza.

Sherlock Holmes non era indifferente a Victor Trevor.

“Mi vuoi raccontare cos’è successo?” Chiese vedendolo in difficoltà come non l’aveva mai visto. Era difficile per John osservarlo mentre si perdeva in quel modo e non poteva far niente per aiutarlo. Da un lato era anche spaventoso. Era confuso? Non riusciva a comprendere i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell’altro? Se non ci vedeva chiaro lui in quella storia, come poteva vederci chiaro John? 

Quando Sherlock incrociò i suoi occhi si sentì pronto. Non voleva immergersi in tutto quello di nuovo a solo; aveva bisogno che John sapesse.

“Da dove vuoi che cominci?” Domandò bloccando il cellulare e facendolo scivolare nella tasca della giacca. 

“Dall’inizio, per esempio.” Lo invitò con un sorriso che avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo, ma servì solo a rendere se stesso un po’ più insicuro. Ora che Sherlock era pronto a parlarne, John non era sicuro di voler sapere proprio tutto. “Andiamo di là,” disse posandogli una mano dietro la schiena per guidarlo sul divano dove presero posto al centro. John aveva una gamba piegata sui cuscini, con il ginocchio a sfiorare la coscia di Sherlock che aveva tirato su entrambi i piedi e si abbracciava le ginocchia un po’ incerto.

“Te l’ha detto come ci siamo conosciuti. Quel giorno mi rifiutai di andare a seguire la messa nel campus, come sempre d’altronde, che  _inutile_ spreco di tempo. E il suo cane mi azzannò una caviglia. Non è vero che mi portò in infermeria in braccio come una principessa, è solo ciò che gli piace inventare per prendermi in giro.” Perché Victor aveva sempre amato prenderlo un po’ in giro mentre ci flirtava. Adorava vederlo arrossire anche per le cose più sciocche; vederlo sempre così inesperto e impacciato. L’aveva sempre trovato molto sexy anche per quello. 

John a quelle parole sorrise leggermente, ma non si permise di interromperlo quando finalmente lo vide rilassarsi nel raccontarlo. 

“Poi da quel giorno Victor mi è sempre stato molto vicino. Sono stato costretto a letto per due settimane circa, poi ho cominciato con le stampelle. Il cane aveva morso con precisione alcuni nervi, maledetta Lucy.” Si lasciò sfuggire alla fine, ricordando il suo faccino morbido che così tremendo non era. “Piacevo già da prima a Victor, da quello che mi ha poi confessato mesi dopo, e fu lui a fare il primo passo con me. Se avesse aspettato me avrebbe aspettato forse tutta la vita.” Confessò con un po’ di rossore sulle guance e John accanto a lui sorrise, appoggiandosi con il gomito sullo schienale del divano, voltato completamente verso il suo compagno.

“Oh, ma non mi dire!” Esclamò divertito. Anche a lui era toccato baciare Sherlock per primo, a quanto pare erano molti i vizi che quel detective aveva mantenuto e forse Victor lo conosceva davvero meglio di chiunque altro.

“Da lì abbiamo cominciato a stare insieme come una coppia vera, ma pur sempre di nascosto. Suo padre non era esattamente a suo agio con l’omosessualità e Victor ha sempre cercato di nascondergli la propria.” Raccontarlo così aveva un certo effetto su di lui e John vide la sua espressione incupirsi all’improvviso. “Finché un giorno d’estate suo padre non trovò una mia lettera per Victor e capì tutto. Non che fosse difficile capirlo visto ciò che avevo scritto… e da lì si arrabbiò moltissimo con lui e gli impedì di vedermi ancora. Lo ritirò dall’università e lo spedì in Francia a frequentarne un’altra.” John ascoltò quelle parole come se fosse pronto ad accusare qualche colpo da un momento all’altro. Anche l’espressione di Sherlock suggeriva che quelli non fossero ricordi così felici. “Partì e fui in grado di rivederlo solo l’estate seguente. Venne a Londra e non disse nulla ai suoi genitori, lo ospitò la mia famiglia per qualche giorno, ma tra di noi si era decisamente rotto qualcosa. Quando mi disse di essere partito per la Francia io ero distrutto e lui non mi aveva dato nemmeno la possibilità di salutarlo. Era andato via senza avvisarmi e…” fece una pausa mentre il suo petto cominciava ad alzarsi più velocemente. Gli occhi fissi sul pavimento presero a pizzicare e Sherlock non si azzardò ad alzarli. “… ed ero  _così_  furioso con lui che bruciai tutte le sue lettere e un dipinto che mi regalò, un ritratto che mi fece il giorno del nostro primo bacio.” Spiegò con un velo di rabbia nella voce, con lo sguardo di John fisso su di lui.  _Eccole_ , pensò il dottore, era esattamente ciò che stava aspettando venisse fuori: le emozioni di Sherlock. “Se lui mi aveva abbandonato così, allora io non volevo vederlo mai più, né volevo vedere le sue cose. Nulla aveva più senso per me e, da lì, ho cominciato ad usare le prime droghe pesanti. Ero devastato e Mycroft fu il primo ad accorgersene, cominciando chiaramente a darmi dello sciocco per essermi innamorato di qualcuno.” Chiuse gli occhi Sherlock a quei ricordi. Aveva riversato tutto l’odio nei confronti di Victor su Mycroft e gli era saltato addosso per picchiarlo dopo ciò che aveva detto. Sua madre aveva urlato così tanto e suo padre sembrava sconvolto da un comportamento simile che mai aveva visto in Sherlock. Era stata, per loro, la prima di molte delusioni.

John sospirò non appena entrò in scena Mycroft, perché chiaramente non aveva reso facili le cose a suo fratello e in quel momento il medico si domandò se Sherlock avesse mai avuto qualcuno accanto che lo capisse o se si fosse sempre sentito così solo, abbandonato e incompreso. “Oltre alle droghe ho cominciato anche ad allontanarmi da tutti, a chiudermi, a diventare ogni giorno più scorbutico e…”

“Hai deciso di diventare un sociopatico insomma.” Commentò John con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra nonostante la tragicità e il dolore di quel racconto. Per poco tempo aveva creduto a quella bugia che Sherlock osava raccontare a se stesso, ma poi aveva cominciato ad intravedere della luce che filtrava attraverso le crepe di quella maschera e lo aveva visto il vero Sherlock. Quello tutto di facciata che dietro nascondeva qualcuno di più morbido, dolce, attento, amorevole. Quella visione era sempre stata concessa solo a lui e adesso era difficile accettare che anche qualcun altro avesse avuto la fortuna di vederlo e l’incredibile coraggio (o codardia?) di abbandonarlo.

“Non ci sono riuscito per così tanto tempo comunque.”

“Perché?” Chiese d’improvviso John.

“Perché poi sei arrivato tu.” Rispose senza troppo imbarazzo, riuscendo finalmente ad alzare lo sguardo e ad incrociare quello dell’altro. “Tuttavia Victor non smise di cercarmi prima di trasferirmi qui. Ogni tanto ci incontravamo nella mia vecchia casa e tutto ciò che facevamo era ricadere semplicemente nella solita routine. Veniva a stare da me invece di trovare un albergo e…” Sherlock per fortuna interruppe il racconto, perché John ci sarebbe arrivato anche da solo a capire cosa facessero in quei momenti, ma non osò chiedere i dettagli.

“E quando ci siamo trasferiti qui?” Domandò per cambiare quanto più possibile quel discorso.

“Non l’ho più visto, neanche una volta. Mi ha scritto parecchie lettere, non ho mai risposto, compresa quella che vedevi qui da una settimana. Era la sua.” Spiegò con tono serio e John sospirò annuendo lentamente, mentre il suo cervello provava a mettere insieme tutte quelle nuove informazioni.

“Quindi… è di lui che parlavi come tuo primo partner?” Chiese, cercando di allontanare quell’aria cupa che era scesa in quella stanza dopo il racconto.

“Esattamente.” Confermò con un cenno del capo. “Ho sempre avuto solo lui.”  _In tutti i sensi_ , pensò. Era Victor che lo aveva capito per primo, la prima persona a scegliere di stargli accanto, a scegliere di amarlo; la prima ad accettarlo, a fargli battere il cuore e a farlo sentire a casa ovunque fossero. 

“Cosa pensi che provi lui per te?” Sherlock non rispose e John sentì di dover specificare. “ Perché questa storia mi sembra abbastanza complicata e non l’avete mai chiusa, mi pare d’aver capito che hai semplicemente smesso di vederlo e sentirlo ad un tratto. Non credi che lui possa amarti ancora?” Domandò.

“Non posso escluderlo con certezza in effetti, no.” Rispose mentre con la testa cercava di fare tutti i calcoli più probabili. Lo aveva visto sorridente la mattina in cui si era presentato alla sua porta, forse con la speranza di abbracciarlo? Sicuramente con la felicità di rivederlo. Ci fu una pausa lunga di silenzio tra loro, finché Sherlock non parlò di nuovo. “Se io volessi vederlo, accettare il suo invito, sarebbe una cosa così tremenda?” Chiese con gli occhi grandi e un po’ spaventato mentre con lo sguardo cercava quello di John che adesso era più confuso di prima. Se tutte le volte in cui si erano visti erano finiti a fare sesso, cosa poteva farlo stare tranquillo del fatto che non sarebbe successo di nuovo? Sospirò guardandolo. Non poteva dubitare di lui, non lo aveva mai fatto in nessuna occasione. Aveva messo la sua vita tra le mani di Sherlock così tante volte che era sciocco ora spaventarsi per la fragilità del proprio cuore, perché il detective si sarebbe preso cura anche di quello con tutto il resto. 

“Non sarebbe tremenda, no. Hai tutto il dirit-”

“Per te intendo.” Lo interruppe subito inchiodandolo con lo sguardo e John sospirò lentamente. Voleva essere sincero.

“Non sono pienamente a mio agio con questa idea, ma penso tu debba fare ciò che ritieni giusto.” Rispose, senza dare né il proprio permesso né il proprio dissenso. Sherlock sarebbe stato libero di fare ciò che sentiva e lui non avrebbe interferito più di tanto in quella decisione.

“Non so se me la sento di incontrarlo.” Disse rabbuiandosi ancora una volta. La rabbia che aveva sentito nei confronti di Victor non era scemata completamente. Era qualcosa di altamente indefinito.

“Questa sera nemmeno?” Chiese John allungando una mano per accarezzargli la nuca e Sherlock parve inclinarsi un po’ di più verso quel tocco.

“Questa sera sì, sarà fin troppo occupato con gli artisti e i vari sponsor per pensare a noi suppongo. Ma da solo… non saprei.”

“Hai tutta la giornata di oggi per pensarci.” Disse John con un piccolo sospiro. Una parte di lui voleva che Sherlock lo incontrasse per concludere tutto una volta e per tutte, per mettere i paletti e per chiudere quella porta; l’altra parte invece avrebbe tenuto Sherlock chiuso in casa finché Victor non fosse ripartito. 

Sherlock sospirò anche lui prima di lasciar cadere la propria testa sulla spalla del compagno lì accanto. Non sapeva proprio che fare. 

John gli posò un bacio sulla testa, cercando di dare a vedere il meno possibile quanto fosse preoccupato per qualsiasi decisione avesse in mente di prendere. 

 

 

Prima di andare a lavoro, John si assicurò che Sherlock stesse bene e che potesse restare da solo senza farsi prendere troppo dai pensieri, ma il detective ammise che avrebbe pensato per tutto il pomeriggio, magari rifugiandosi nel suo palazzo mentale e infatti, quando John ritornò a casa, lo trovò esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato: steso sul divano con gli occhi chiusi. Non stava dormendo viste le mani posizionate sotto il suo mento e il petto che si alzava e abbassava abbastanza velocemente.

“Sono già le 19:15.” Avvisò John prima di andare velocemente in bagno per una doccia, seguito subito da Sherlock. Non che avessero fretta di arrivare puntuali, ma sicuramente prima si fossero presentati alla serata e prima sarebbero potuti andare via. 

Arrivarono alla galleria alle 20 circa. 

Il posto era grandissimo ed era già pieno di persone, molte delle quali sembravano essere storici e collezionisti d’arte, a parte qualche medico che Sherlock dedusse all’ingresso per scaricare la tensione. 

Lasciarono i loro cappotti all’ingresso e poi cominciarono a girare nelle varie stanze con le varie opere e non appena arrivarono davanti ad alcuni ritratti, Sherlock si fermò ad osservarli. 

“È il suo?” Domandò John avvicinandosi alla didascalia che era accanto. “ _A lover, 2015, Victor Trevor._ ” Lesse ad alta voce per far sentire anche a Sherlock, ma probabilmente lui aveva già capito. Vi era dipinto un uomo di spalle, nudo, gambe incrociate e mani strette intorno al busto in un solitario abbraccio, mentre la testa era girata di tre quarti, a stento si vedeva il naso spuntare da quella cascata di capelli ricci e biondi.

“Non me ne intendo molto di arte, ad essere sincero. Ma mi sembra un bel pezzo, non da appendere in casa, certo, ma-”

“Ritraeva chiunque nudo, diceva che in realtà siamo sempre tutti nudi quando andiamo in giro. Per quanto ci sforziamo di coprirci sotto strati e strati di vestiti, maschere, ruoli, alla fine sotto restiamo sempre nudi e vulnerabili.” Interruppe le parole di John con la propria riflessione ad alta voce. Quelle parole sembrarono una poesia imparata alle elementari e ricordata solo adesso, dopo anni e anni. C’era sicurezza in quello che diceva, Sherlock sembrava conoscere bene quelle parole, chissà quante altre volte le aveva dette e chissà quante altre volte le aveva pronunciate solo per se stesso nel guardare i lavori di quello che adesso era un uomo non troppo diverso da quello del college.

John osservò, ora con il cuore un po’ più pesante, il viso di Sherlock rilassarsi e le sue labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso involontario.

“Deve proprio essere un tipo passionale questo Victor.” Si lasciò sfuggire con una punta di acidità nel tono di voce, ma Sherlock non lo percepì. Era troppo distratto.

“Oh sì che lo è.” Rispose mentre ancora preso osservava quel dipinto e John gli lanciò un’occhiata torva. “Intendo con l’arte.” Aggiunse immediatamente dopo aver percepito lo sguardo del suo compagno addosso. “Vedi, per lui il pennello non è mai stato come il violino per me. Il violino mi aiuta a pensare, è un compagno, per lui il pennello è un’ _estensione_  di se stesso, lo è sempre stato. Incanala lì tutta la sua passione e poi la traduce su tela. Brillante.” Spiegò inclinando leggermente la testa. “Non sarai un critico d’arte, ma con l’interpretazione te la cavi piuttosto bene, complimenti.” Gli sorrise timidamente, sperando di tirarlo fuori da quella tensione che lo avvolgeva da quando aveva cominciato a parlare di quel quadro. John incrociò il suo sguardo, ma immediatamente intercettò il cameriere con i flûte di champagne passar loro accanto e subito si allungò per prenderne un paio, allungando il secondo a Sherlock che lo afferrò senza fare troppe storie. Il medico sapeva benissimo che si sarebbe ritrovato a berli comunque entrambi. E forse più di uno per affrontare quella serata. 

“E qui, quasi come un’opera d’arte, diciamocelo, possiamo osservare il famoso detective Sherlock Holmes e il suo inseparabile  _compagno_ , John Watson!” La voce di Victor li raggiunse alle loro spalle, costringendosi a voltarsi e ad accogliere con un sorriso sia l’artista che il gruppetto di due signore al seguito, accompagnati da un uomo sulla cinquantina. “Non ricordavo fossi così ritardatario.” Disse sorridendo a Sherlock con un viso sprizzante di gioia. “Permettimi di introdurti i coniugi Losher, Gloria e Nathan e la signorina Clara Hendet, alcuni dei suoi quadri sono qui questa sera.” Sherlock abbassò il capo verso ognuno di loro, mentre John porse la mano cortesemente a tutti quanti.

“Victor ci ha detto che frequentavate lo stesso college, è vero? Chiedo, perché è solito vantarsi dei suoi agganci che alle volte inventa e basta.” Fu la signora più anziana a parlare, scatenando le risa di tutto il suo gruppetto. “Una volta ci ha promesso Jude Law, ma ovviamente era una scusa. Come se ne servissero per trascinarci alle sue mostre!” Sorrise accarezzando più volte il braccio dell’artista. John sorrise, voltandosi poi a guardare il suo compagno interagire con quelle persone.

“Sì, purtroppo ci conosciamo.” Disse, cercando di restare il più cordiale possibile con quella piccola battuta.

“Eravate compagni di classe?” Chiese poi la ragazza più giovane e prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere, Victor lo anticipò.

“Oh, perché lo date così per scontato? Sarei potuto essere il suo insegnante!” Esclamò dandosi un certo contegno e aggiustandosi le maniche della giacca beige che portava. 

“Certo, ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Rispose Sherlock, con il bicchiere a mezz’aria e quell’espressione fintamente seccata. Si stava…  _divertendo_? Lo stomaco di John si chiuse di botto un’altra volta mentre restava ad osservarli.

“Silenzio, ragazzo insolente! Dritto in punizione!” Esclamò con fare teatrale e mentre il gruppetto accanto a lui rise di gusto, John assottigliò gli occhi attendendo una risposta di Sherlock.

“Smettila.” Disse solo, portando lo champagne alle labbra per bere.

“10 colpi di frusta.” Rispose Victor inchiodando gli occhi a quelli azzurri dell’altro che gli stava davanti. Il tono di voce adesso era pericolosamente più basso rispetto a quello iniziale e a John quello non piaceva per niente. 

“Quanto hai bevuto?” 

“Facciamo 15?” Continuò come se non avesse sentito quella domanda e sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Deve stare lontano dall’alcol, almeno per la sua mostra.” Sherlock si rivolse agli altri tre che risero di gusto, Clara con una mano poggiata sulla spalla dell’amico.

“Ha ragione, dovreste tenermi d’occhio.” Annuì lui.

“Devi smetterla, lo stai mettendo in imbarazzo, Trevor.” S’inserì Gloria con tono di rimprovero verso Victor e un sorriso cordiale diretto a Sherlock, ma lui scosse la testa. 

“Oh no, sono solo sciocche battute dei nostri tempi universitari.”

“Che non fanno ridere a nessuno.” Aggiunse John e solo quando gli occhi di Victor si posarono su di lui si rese conto di aver dato veramente voce a quel pensiero. Immediatamente si portò il bicchiere alle labbra per l’imbarazzo, bevendo più di un sorso. 

“Bene, penso che sia meglio lasciarvi al vostro giro allora. Ci vediamo dopo? Da quella parte c’è il buffet se doveste averne voglia.” L’artista sorrise a Sherlock e gli altri quattro, velocemente, lo ringraziarono per essere passato prima di salutarlo con un cenno e seguire Victor nell’altro corridoio. 

Non appena furono abbastanza lontani, Sherlock si voltò verso John, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo, in modo da rendere quella conversazione il più privata possibile. Invadendo totalmente lo spazio vitale dell’altro.

“Smettila di fare l’insicuro.” Sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi, ma John si limitò a sospirare e a fare un’altro sorso dal suo bicchiere, svuotandolo completamente. 

“Non ti ho mai visto comportarti così bene ad un evento pubblico.” Commentò il medico scambiando il proprio flûte con quello ancora mezzo pieno di Sherlock. 

“È un evento pubblico di  _artisti_ , contro di loro non ho mai avuto nulla, anzi.” 

“Oh posso ben immaginarlo.” Rispose di nuovo acido guardando altrove, meritandosi un sospiro irritato da parte dell’uomo davanti a sé.

“Vogliamo continuare il giro?” Chiese pur di interrompere quella conversazione e John si spostò, indicandogli la strada con il bicchiere. 

“Dopo di lei, Holmes.” E Sherlock fece strada, per tutto il giro, in silenzio.

 

 

“Sono contento che siate venuti,” la voce di Victor raggiunse le orecchie di John per la seconda volta all’improvviso quella sera. Si voltò alla sua destra, distraendosi dal quadro sul quale aveva posato gli occhi mentre attendeva che Sherlock tornasse dal bagno.

“Davvero?” Chiese più per sfidarlo, che per curiosità. Non credeva minimamente a quelle parole e di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro da quel confronto.

“Sai, ero molto incuriosito da te, John Watson,” confessò bevendo un sorso sotto lo sguardo fintamente stupito del dottore. “I miei colleghi mi hanno chiesto come mai non sapessi nulla di te, a quanto pare mi sono perso un tuo blog dove raccogli tutte le avventure tue e  _sue_. Io e internet non andiamo esattamente d’accordo.” Sicuramente non lo avrebbe letto lo stesso, John ne era sicuro, mentre Victor, dal canto suo, non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa per spulciare un po’ quel sito in cerca di… non sapeva nemmeno lui di cosa. “Com’è essere al suo fianco?” Domandò all’improvviso, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Ecco, forse questo avrebbe voluto leggere su quel blog: le emozioni di John per capire se combaciavano con quelle che aveva avuto lui a suo tempo. L’adrenalina nello stargli accanto, la paura dietro ogni angolo, l’ammirazione e la devozione totale verso quella creatura che sembrava essere così unica al mondo. A Victor mancavano quelle sensazioni. 

John non rispose e lui ne approfittò per parlare di nuovo.

“È strano adesso. Io lo ricordavo sicuramente più giovane, più dolce e leggermente più insicuro.” Ricordava benissimo la conversazione avuta con la Signora Holmes quella volta in casa sua, mesi dopo che lui e Sherlock litigarono nonostante lui fosse andato a stare da loro per l’estate. 

Lei gli aveva detto che suo figlio non voleva più vederlo, che si stava distruggendo e che si era convinto di essere un sociopatico, allontanando così qualsiasi nuova conoscenza e possibilità di legare con qualcuno. 

Sua madre era preoccupata e Victor ancora di più.

“Suppongo sia cresciuto,” rispose serio John, contento di quello che sembrava essere un cambiamento che l’altro proprio non conosceva. Non era una gara, certo, ma John sentiva d’essere comunque rassicurato dal pensiero che Victor non conoscesse più così bene Sherlock. Aveva perso qualcosa per la strada ed era stato lui il primo motivo di quel cambiamento.

“Decisamente. Per iniziare un’altra storia dev’essere proprio cresciuto o magari l’assenza di padri omofobi vi ha aiutato.” Commentò un po’ preso dai suoi brutti ricordi. 

“Anche il coraggio di fare quello che volevamo, senza preoccuparci del parere altrui.” Forse quella frase era stata un po’ cattiva da parte sua e Victor l’accusò più di quanto avesse voluto. Abbassò lo sguardo nel suo bicchiere che ora teneva a due mani.

“Mio padre mi ha tolto l’unica cosa che mi rendeva felice e io non gliel’ho mai perdonato.” Si lasciò sfuggire, probabilmente a seguito di qualche pensiero che continuava a tacere, a metà strada tra il voler condividere qualcosa con John e il non voler essere percepito come una vittima. Perché sapeva di non esserlo.

“Perché non hai lottato per lui?” Chiese spinto dalla curiosità e un po’ dal dolore nell’immaginarsi al posto di quell’uomo che, chiaramente, ancora soffriva quella distanza. Victor prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare.

“Ero giovane e spaventato. Certo, mi ribellavo a mio padre, ma non così direttamente. A quanto pare ciò è equivalso a non lottare per niente.” Aggiunse alla fine, molto amareggiato. Se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo avrebbe preso Sherlock con sé e sarebbero fuggiti entrambi, dove proprio non lo sapeva, ma da qualche parte. Avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per tenerselo vicino, per non abbandonarlo mai. “Tu hai lottato per lui o è venuto tutto naturale?” Chiese a John con un piccolo sorriso e il medico ricordò di tutte le volte che aveva lottato al suo fianco, più che per lui. Era stato difficile accettare quel sentimento nei suoi confronti, ma dopo averlo visto tornare dopo la sua finta morte era stato difficile non arrendersi a lui.

Le prime settimane erano state infernali, perché non tollerava di incontrarlo, di vederlo, né tantomeno di parlargli. Poi le cose, dopo una grandissima sfuriata, erano tornate al loro posto e meglio di prima. Il grande scoglio da superare per Sherlock invece fu la presenza di Mary. John ancora ringrazia ogni giorno la sua pazienza nell'averlo aspettato, nell'aver sofferto in silenzio un matrimonio.   
Era durato solo qualche mese, conclusosi per le bugie di lei, ma era durato fin troppo.

Avevano dovuto lottare parecchio per quello che avevano costruito.

“Lo facciamo entrambi, ogni giorno.” 

“Sei un uomo infinitamente fortunato, John.” Disse annuendo e abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo, sentendosi sconfitto un po’ di più nel profondo del suo cuore. 

“Lo so,” rispose sospirando. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per lasciare le cose esattamente così come stavano e non si sarebbe fatto intimidire da uno come lui. Si voltò completamente verso Victor e parlò di nuovo. “Lo ami ancora?” A quel punto era inutile continuare a girarci intorno se era quello che voleva sapere. Prendere il toro per le corna non era la specialità di John, ma quella volta doveva per forza agire così o non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

“Sì.” Rispose senza esitazione e appena vide l’espressione di John indurirsi, sentì di dover aggiungere qualcosa. Sentiva di non poter essere biasimato. “Tu smetteresti mai di amare una persona come lui?” E forse Victor aveva ragione, perché una volta che Sherlock passava nella tua vita e lasciava un calco tanto profondo, era impensabile tornare alla vita di prima, andare avanti come se nulla fosse, dimenticarlo e pensare che esista qualcosa che possa farti sentire più vivo di lui. 

Per quanto potesse capirlo, la risposta lo aveva allertato comunque. 

Non era facile da tollerare una cosa simile. 

John rimase a guardarlo negli occhi per qualche istante e prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Sherlock li raggiunse. 

“John?” Chiamò, con lo sguardo però fisso sul volto di Victor. Sembrava rilassato, turbato per niente, anzi a tratti sollevato. Quando finalmente il medico si voltò verso di lui fu il suo turno di essere studiato. John era molto più teso dell’altro, spalle contratte e postura eretta. Era in guerra il soldato. 

“Vogliamo andare?” Chiese Sherlock rivolto al suo compagno adesso, mentre con una mano si chiudeva il bottone della giacca nera. Erano lì da circa un’ora e mezza ed erano riusciti a girare per la galleria indisturbati, tranne qualche coppia di ottantenni simpatica che si era avvicinata a loro per chiedere una consulenza veloce, cosa che Sherlock era riuscito ad evitare con un po’ di finta cortesia. 

“Con piacere,” rispose l’altro alzando le sopracciglia e cercando di evitare lo sguardo di chiunque.

“È stato… interessante.” Disse Sherlock rivolto verso Victor che serrò le labbra e annuì.

“È stato un piacere per me avervi qui oggi. Vi ringrazio per essere venuti.” Era sincero, Sherlock poté dedurlo con facilità, la sua postura ancora rilassata e il sorriso sincero, quello che lui conosceva così bene, gli dissero che l’uomo era veramente felice della loro visita. Forse non si era aspettato di trovare John una volta tornato, ma al tempo stesso non sembrava così scosso. 

Sherlock ne fu sollevato e sperò solo che non si fossero scambiati qualche battuta di troppo.

Non appena furono fuori, in attesa del taxi, Sherlock incrociò le braccia al petto per il freddo, senza nessuna intenzione di allungare una mano per toccare John che era silenzioso da quando lo aveva trovato con Victor. 

“Tutto bene?” Gli domandò lui all’improvviso. John ci mise un po’ a convincersi a rispondere, mentre la sua mente cercava di mettere ancora insieme tutto il discorso di Victor di qualche minuto fa. Non aveva idea di come interpretarlo, non riusciva a dire se quell’uomo volesse tornare con Sherlock o almeno se volesse provarci; se quella sua voglia di parlare con il detective sarebbe dovuto essere motivo di preoccupazione o l’opposto. 

John era confuso.

“Non lo so,” rispose sinceramente, alzando appena le spalle mentre le mani si stringevano in un pugno prima di rilasciare la presa un istante dopo.

“Cosa ti ha detto?” Chiese sperando che la sua preoccupazione non venisse fuori dal suo tono. Fece un passo verso di lui. John si voltò a guardarlo, indeciso sul da farsi. Se glielo avesse detto avrebbe scoperto le carte di Victor e questo non sapeva se gli avrebbe facilitato le cose o meno. Non poteva saperlo.

Ma si fidava di Sherlock, giusto? Con la vita e con il cuore.

“Ti ama ancora.” Pronunciò, mentre il cellulare di Sherlock vibrava per un messaggio in entrata.

 

_Mi farai mai sapere per quell’uscita?_


	2. Parte II

“ _Ti ama ancora_.” 

 

Le labbra di Sherlock si schiusero quando sospirò nel sentire quelle parole.

Quello se lo aspettava, sarebbe stato bugiardo ad affermare il contrario, ma non si aspettava certo che l’altro lo confessasse proprio con John. 

Poteva rappresentare un problema? 

Per tutto il tragitto fino a casa non parlarono, ma nemmeno si evitarono completamente. Sherlock riusciva a vedere come il suo compagno cercasse comunque il contatto con lui, seppur minimo e per lui era un enorme sollievo che lo facesse. Quando il ginocchio del medico sfiorò il suo, sui sediolini posteriori del taxi, Sherlock si permise di voltarsi per guardarlo. Era lì, con il petto che si alzava e abbassava regolarmente e le luci gialle della strada che lo illuminavano un attimo sì e l’altro no. John guardava fuori dal finestrino, con il gomito appoggiato alla portiera e un pugno chiuso a sorreggergli il mento.

“A che pensi?” Osò chiedere dopo averlo osservato per alcuni secondi. Sherlock si sentiva agitato e non riusciva nemmeno a capire bene perché. Il suo cellulare ancora pesava nella tasca della propria giacca con un messaggio al quale chissà quando avrebbe risposto. Doveva rispondere? 

“Non dovrei essere io quello più pensieroso tra i due.” Sospirò l’altro. Era Sherlock quello che aveva appena ricevuto una notizia sconvolgente, perché non era sconvolto? Sorpreso? Agitato? Sembrava l’uomo di sempre, solo più apprensivo nei suoi confronti e questo non faceva altro che confondere John. Perché Sherlock si preoccupava per lui quando il suo primo amore aveva appena confessato d’amarlo ancora? Sospirò. La riposta sembrava così palese, ma John non si permise di crederci nemmeno per un attimo. 

Non avrebbe abbassato la guardia così facilmente. 

“Eppure…” si lasciò sfuggire in risposta il detective, con un’espressione tormentata disegnata in viso.

“Eppure.” Fece eco John, tornando a guardare Londra fuori dal finestrino.

Perché era lui così pensieroso e non Sherlock? Avrebbe preferito che Victor gli avesse risposto di no, mentendo spudoratamente? Stava giocando a carte scoperte, cosa c’era di sbagliato? Il fatto che quell’uomo non avesse nulla da perdere forse lo spaventava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Rimasero in silenzio per il resto del viaggio e quando arrivarono a destinazione, John pagò il taxi e poi, con una mano appoggiata leggera dietro la schiena di Sherlock, lo guidò verso le scale di casa.

Risalirono le scale e con un sospiro di sollievo John si sfilò il giubbotto. 

Quella serata era finita, grazie a Dio. 

“Mi preparo un tè, lo vuoi anche tu?” Sherlock avanzò verso la cucina cercando il bollitore in quel caos e quando lo trovò, si sbrigò a riempirlo. Lui che voleva farsi il tè, da solo? E che addirittura si era offerto di farlo anche per John? Il medico scosse la testa seguendolo e restando poi accanto al tavolo.

“No, ti ringrazio. Io andrei a dormire. Tu resti qui un altro po’?” Domandò massaggiandosi con entrambe le mani il collo. Tutta la tensione era sicuro che fosse andata ad accumularsi dietro la nuca. 

Messo il bollitore a scaldare, il detective percorse la distanza tra di loro e si sistemò dietro di lui. Le grandi mani calde andarono a posarsi sulle spalle del più basso e poi scivolarono fino al collo, lasciando che a percorrerne la lunghezza fossero poi solo i pollici con una pressione che fece gemere John per un secondo. Lasciò andare in avanti la testa in modo che Sherlock riuscisse ad arrivare fin dietro la nuca, salendo per un po’ oltre l’attaccatura dei capelli, prima di riscendere nuovamente. Con entrambe le mani andò poi ad afferrare il bavero della giacca di John e la tirò all’indietro per sfilargliela con delicatezza, prima di posarla sulla sedia lì vicino.

“Resto un altro po’ qui, sì. Ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, dimmi pure.” Rispose tornando con le mani sulle sue spalle per massaggiarlo ancora. Il corpo di John si rilassò ancora una volta sotto il suo tocco e per un attimo il medico pensò di chiedergli di andare subito a dormire con lui, di non perdere tempo in cucina e di continuare a fargli un massaggio su tutto il corpo a letto e di finire a fare l’amore tra quelle lenzuola, nella  _loro_  camera, nella  _loro_  casa, con il  _suo_ Sherlock. A quel pensiero le estremità di John formicolarono violentemente e gli occhi si chiusero mentre la testa si rovesciava di nuovo, questa volta all’indietro, fino a toccare il petto del compagno. Quelle mani e quel corpo erano difficili e dolorosi da immaginare su chiunque altra persona. Victor lo amava e quindi? Quello era il  _suo_ turno, la  _sua_  vita con Sherlock. E Sherlock era suo in quel momento e di nessun altro. 

Nel momento in cui quel pensiero di possessione si materializzò nella mente di John, si allontanò dalle mani di Sherlock per voltarsi a guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano velati di preoccupazione, si vedeva chiaramente, ma appena incrociarono quelli del medico qualcosa cambiò e la sua espressione si rilassò. Sherlock glielo lesse in faccia quanto avrebbe voluto prenderlo in quel momento e non appena aprì la bocca per dirgli qualcosa, John parlò interrompendolo.

“No, nulla. Ti ringrazio. Tu resta pure qui.” La voce era veloce e tremò leggermente alle ultime sillabe.

Perché no, Sherlock non era un oggetto e quella sera non avrebbe fatto sesso con lui solo per placare delle sue sciocche paure o per rivendicare il suo amore o per reclamare il suo corpo. 

“Sei sicuro? Posso-”

“Sherlock, no.” Rispose subito, interrompendolo, questa volta con più calma.  “Vado a farmi una doccia veloce per rilassarmi e poi vado a letto.” Per quanto bisogno fisico avesse al momento, John si ripromise di non andare a letto con lui quella notte. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo per i motivi sbagliati, così si limitò a stringerlo in un abbraccio prima di posargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra e sparire dietro la porta del bagno.

Sherlock sospirò. Aveva provato a dedurre qualcosa, ma era tutto così difficile e John non era mai stato così complesso. Lo aveva confuso spesso, quello era vero, ma così tanto mai. Non aveva ancora capito se John fosse arrabbiato, deluso, triste e ciò lo metteva a disagio, paralizzandolo sul posto e nelle parole. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa? Raggiungerlo a letto subito? Lasciargli spazio?

 _John, ti prego, dimmi cosa devo fare,_ pensò continuando a fissare la porta chiusa del bagno.

 

 

La mattina arrivò più velocemente di quello che John si aspettasse. Si era addormentato senza rendersene conto e per quanto avesse fatto di tutto per aspettare che Sherlock lo raggiungesse, non ce l’aveva fatto ed era crollato. Non appena aprì gli occhi, John si voltò ad osservare il suo compagno che ancora dormiva con un’espressione meravigliosamente beata sul volto. Sospirò mentre lo osservava in silenzio. La luce del sole lo illuminava appena e i suoi ricci scuri erano sparsi sul cuscino bianco. Si permise di allungare una mano e accarezzargli la testa, piano, senza svegliarlo.

Era esattamente così prezioso come sembrava, Sherlock. Un tesoro trovato, ma mai davvero posseduto. Era da osservare, da sfiorare, ma non da prendere.

Con quella nuova consapevolezza, John si chinò a lasciargli un bacio sulla testa prima di alzarsi per andare a preparare la colazione. Si avvolse nella vestaglia blu del detective, quella che gli andava leggermente grande, e si avviò in cucina. 

Mise su il bollitore per l’acqua e il pane a tostare mentre si occupava attivamente delle uova strapazzate. Sherlock non avrebbe mai mangiato quella roba, si sarebbe limitato al tè probabilmente, ma a John faceva piacere preparargli qualcosa di più. 

Quella mattina c’era qualcosa a renderlo di buon umore, forse l’aver realizzato quanto Sherlock fosse inestimabile, unico e il fatto che una persona del genere avesse scelto proprio lui da amare; forse era grazie al sogno fatto che il suo umore si era risollevato di qualche tacca, ma dettagli. Il sognare d’aver fatto l’amore con lui lo aveva svegliato con la voglia di farlo ancora, di nuovo, ma prima avrebbe preparato una colazione con i fiocchi. Quando arrivò in cucina, il suo sguardo cadde sulla scritta rossa sul calendario “giornata nazionale del tè” e quella mattina non sarebbe potuta cominciare meglio, stranamente. 

Un rantolo si udì in lontananza dalla stanza e John sorrise prima di abbandonare tutto e dirigersi da Sherlock che chiaramente si era appena svegliato. Quando aprì la porta lo trovò voltato e con un braccio allungato verso la parte vuota del letto; se John fosse stato ancora lì sicuramente lo avrebbe stretto in un abbraccio come faceva ogni mattina, ancora perso nello stordimento del risveglio. L’espressione che aveva dipinta sul volto era leggermente contrariata.

“Che ci fai già in piedi?” Domandò con voce bassa e roca. L’altro si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Preparo la colazione. Oggi è la giornata nazionale del tè!” Esclamò con un piccolo sorriso, ma Sherlock sbuffò e chiuse nuovamente gli occhi.

“Mi andrebbe un tè. Ti ringrazio.” Disse solo, abbracciando il cuscino sul quale aveva appena poggiato la testa, mentre con le gambe continuava ad avvolgersi nelle lenzuola. 

“Ti aspetta in cucina.” Rispose John scuotendo la testa. Non gliel’avrebbe mai portato a letto o sarebbe finito a non alzarsi più da lì per tutta la giornata. 

“Ciò implica che io mi debba muovere?” Sbuffò ancora, occhi sempre chiusi e stretta più forte intorno al cuscino. La sua mente lentamente cominciava a rimettere insieme i pezzi della notte prima e stranamente John sembrava così rilassato… 

“Oh credimi, ne varrà la pena.” Sussurrò chinandosi leggermente nel pronunciare quelle parole, poi gli sorrise prima di uscire e dirigersi di nuovo in cucina per controllare le uova sul fuoco. 

“Stai parlando ancora del tè o…?” Provò ad urlare Sherlock dalla camera da letto, ancora senza muoversi e John rise di gusto dall’altro lato.

“Ti toccherà venire qui per scoprirlo!” Urlò in risposta, sempre divertito. Le uova erano pronte e il tè anche, peccato che sul tavolo in cucina ci fosse veramente poco spazio per far qualsiasi cosa: il microscopio era piazzato al centro, con a lato molti vetrini sparsi, alcuni dei quali scheggiati; alcuni becher da laboratorio erano disseminati qua e là, alcuni pieni e altri vuoti, ma ancora sporchi; qualche straccio arrotolato e lanciato a lato e alcune tazze e piattini sparsi. La superficie del tavolo era quasi impossibile da vedere in mezzo a tutto quel caos. Sospirò osservando quel macello, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Sherlock riemerse dalla stanza con gli occhi rossi e puntati su John.

“Perché hai la mia vestaglia?” Ancora più confuso dal comportamento del suo compagno, il detective avanzò in cucina guardandosi un po’ intorno. Il suo tè era davvero già pronto sul bancone della cucina e accanto c’era un piatto con delle uova strapazzate. C’era qualcosa da dedurre in tutto quello o…?

“Mi andava di metterla, ma se vuoi la tolgo,” continuò con quel tono malizioso che aveva usato poco prima in camera e Sherlock non perse più tempo a farsi domande o ad indugiare nella sua confusione, avrebbe accettato quel comportamento di John senza interrogarsi troppo. Avanzò verso di lui allungando le mani tra il suo corpo e la vestaglia, avvicinandoselo un po’. 

“Mi sono svegliato e tu non c’eri, mi hai fatto scendere dal letto anche se non avrei voluto… direi che il  _minimo_  che tu possa fare adesso è toglierla. Mi distrai parecchio.” Partì avvicinando la guancia a quella dell’altro, arrivando poi a pronunciare quelle ultime parole dritte al suo orecchio. La pelle d’oca si formò in pochi secondi sul corpo di John che immediatamente rispose a quello stimolo. Il ricordo del sogno era ancora troppo vivido in lui per ignorare le mani di Sherlock che ora gli accarezzavano la schiena scendendo sempre di più.

“Da quando sei così sensibile?” Chiese con le labbra contro il suo orecchio, mentre con la mano destra scavava sotto la canottiera, entrando finalmente a contatto con la sua pelle, sentendola ruvida sotto il proprio tocco. La pelle d’oca aumentò ancora e John lasciò andare la testa contro quella del compagno. 

Da quando era così sensibile? Sherlock gli stava chiedendo del corpo o del cuore? Da quando aveva cominciato ad avere paura di perderlo per qualcun altro? Da quando aveva cominciato a mettere in dubbio ciò che Sherlock provava per lui? John non era sicuro d’averlo fatto mai fino in fondo. Era come se una parte di lui - quella più superficiale - si fosse spogliata di tutte le sicurezze accumulate fino ad allora, trasformandole in illusioni alle quali non poteva più prendersi i lusso di credere; l’altra invece, quella più profonda, era seduta calma, e avvolta dall’amore del detective, sicura che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. 

“Da un po’,” biascicò aggrappandosi con le mani al pigiama dell’altro per tirarselo più vicino. 

Quella giornata era cominciata con il piede giusto e John non l’avrebbe rovinata con le sue insicurezze da quattro soldi; non avrebbe pensato a Sherlock come un uomo da tenere lontano dagli occhi di tutti per paura che possa fuggire via da un momento all’altro, né avrebbe preteso che fosse solo suo e di nessun altro. 

“Hm, mi piace questa cosa,” sussurrò in risposta il detective, baciandogli poi languidamente la pelle poco sotto l’orecchio. 

_A me piace un po’ di meno, Sherlock._

Ma non lo disse, perché quel giorno non avrebbe dato voce ai suoi tentennamenti. 

“Ah sì?” Rispose invece, cominciando a far scivolare via la vestaglia dalle spalle, ma senza toglierla completamente, lasciando che si incastrasse all’altezza del gomito e Sherlock lo osservò come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. John si mosse lentamente, cercando di tenere gli occhi fissi sul compagno che, al contrario, con i propri lo stava accarezzando in ogni punto del corpo. 

“ _Molto.”_  Disse tornando sui suoi occhi, con un piccolo cenno del capo. Quando Sherlock gli si avvicinò di nuovo, questa volta puntando alle sue labbra, John non esitò nell’incontrarlo a metà strada. Le loro bocche si scontrarono prima di perdersi l’una dentro l’altra. Le braccia di John si allacciarono intorno al suo collo e Sherlock lo afferrò per le cosce tirandolo su quanto bastava per farlo sedere sul tavolo alle sue spalle. 

Il tintinnio dei becher alle loro spalle riempì la stanza, interrompendo l’unico suono che c’era, dato dai gemiti che uscivano lascivi dalle bocche di entrambi. 

“Sherlock-” chiamò John quando, allargando le gambe per accoglierlo più vicino, sentì d’aver bisogno di lui in quel preciso istante. Aveva fatto bene la notte prima a non chiedere niente, a lasciar stare e a tornare a letto senza di lui, perché adesso era sicuro che l’unico motivo per cui lo stava facendo era l’amore che provava nei suoi confronti. Voleva sentirlo vicino, voleva dargli e ricevere amore, non pretendere una proprietà che non gli apparteneva.

Erano due cose diverse e John lo sentiva. 

Sherlock dalla sua parte si muoveva sulle sue labbra così voracemente e tutti i suoi gesti lasciavano trasparire un’urgenza che non era tipica di lui. Le mani sulla schiena sotto la maglietta, il bacino che si scontrava con il suo con frenesia, le labbra che mappavano tutto il mento, il collo e ora anche le spalle…

“Oh Sher-” le parole gli morirono in gola mentre il compagno scendeva sempre più giù ad assaporargli la pelle. Si erano appena svegliati e l’odore di pulito impegnava i pigiami. Sherlock appiattì i palmi delle proprie mani sulle cosce del compagno e risalì fino a poggiargliele nell’incavo dell’inguine, dove ora i pollici lo stavano accarezzando senza leggerezza. Lo sentiva su di sé quel tocco urgente e smanioso del suo detective e non poteva che fargli piacere. John gli sorrise contro le labbra prima di muovere i fianchi nella sua direzione il più possibile, senza scivolare giù dal tavolo. 

Lo voleva anche lui, come avrebbe mai potuto non volerlo? Si impegnò per sfilarsi la vestaglia, che ricadde morbida sul tavolo intorno alle sue gambe e con le mani accarezzò il viso, gli zigomi e il mento del suo compagno prima di riaccompagnarlo sulle sue labbra che lo stavano aspettando. 

Quando riuscì a prendere la lingua di Sherlock tra i denti, il medico prima la morse appena e poi la succhiò accarezzandola con la propria. La musica che venne fuori dalle labbra del detective fu la più sensuale e bella che John avesse mai visto e ogni suo movimento, ogni suo tocco, sarebbe stato solo in funzioni di riascoltare quei suoni. 

A bocca dischiusa e con la lingua ancora intrappolata tra le labbra di John, Sherlock ansimò di più nel sentire l’erezione formarsi prepotentemente in quel pantaloni che, grazie a Dio, erano larghi ed elastici. Il solo immaginare che tutto ciò che il medico gli stava facendo alla lingua, potesse farlo al suo sesso, gli fece perdere la testa, inebriandolo ancora di più. 

Le mani corsero a sfilargli la maglietta, lasciando poi che cadesse dietro di lui sul tavolo e quando il petto fu libero Sherlock si aggrappò alla sua spalla nuda per avvicinarlo di più, mentre con l’altra mano affondò oltre l’elastico del proprio pigiama per toccarsi. Aveva bisogno di farlo, aveva bisogno di sfregare contro qualcosa per sentire almeno un sollievo momentaneo e al primo colpo John lasciò andare la sua lingua e, dopo aver gettato una sguardo in basso, si affrettò a sostituire la mano dell’altro con la propria. 

“Non mi pare d’aver detto che potessi toccarti,” sussurrò con le labbra attaccate ancora a quelle del compagno, ma senza baciarlo. 

Quando le dita di John lo sfiorarono, Sherlock spinse ancora una volta il bacino in avanti, nella speranza che lo toccasse con più decisione, ma il medico si limitò a carezze lievi e  _oh Dio_ , se non si fosse sbrigato lo avrebbe costretto a toccarlo in un modo o in un altro. La mano di Sherlock si strinse intorno al polso di John e le labbra si serrarono mentre dal naso lasciava uscire uno sbuffo frustrato. 

“Sta’ buono.” Gli intimò John, con una mano a sfiorarlo lentamente e l’altra a scoprirgli la pancia, alzando la maglietta fino al petto dove riuscì a poggiare le labbra prima di leccargli un capezzolo.

“Ti prego.” riuscì a pronunciare con il fiato corto e l’impressione di chi avrebbe perso il controllo entro qualche secondo, non di più. Le mani e i piedi ormai formicolanti e l’eccitazione sotto pelle che ribolliva, calore liquido che doveva essere sfogato in qualche modo ed era John che doveva permettergli di uscire. 

Non era solo l’urgenza di venire che sentiva, quanto più quella di volerlo sentire dentro di sé, perché ne aveva infinitamente bisogno. “John-” ma la sua voce divenne un suono strozzato tutto d’un tratto.

John aveva improvvisamente impugnato la sua erezione, dandogli un colpo deciso fin giù alla base, prima di ritornare su verso la punta. 

“Dimmi.” Lo invitò a parlare, ma Sherlock tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu rimanere in silenzio a bocca aperta su quella dell’altro che subito lo baciò di nuovo, prima il labbro superiore, poi quello inferiore, poi gli accarezzò le labbra con la lingua mentre con il pollice andava ad accarezzare con attenzione la corona del glande. Non ebbe la forza di dire null’altro. “Bene.” Continuò John quando capì che l’altro non avrebbe parlato presto. 

Lo baciò ancora e appena riuscì a catturare nuovamente la sua lingua, coordinò i movimenti della sua bocca con quelli della sua mano. Quando leccava la punta della sua lingua, con il pollice andava ad accarezzare il glande e quando succhiava più forte, la mano scivolava di nuovo fin giù alla base dell’erezione, in modo che l’immaginazione di Sherlock potesse collegare ancora meglio quelle due azioni e ci riuscì piuttosto bene a giudicare da come se ne stava appoggiato alle gambe del compagno, pronto a cedere da un momento all’altro. 

“Che ne dici di tornare a letto? Forse quella tua non era un’idea così pessima.” Disse John con un filo di voce contro la sua guancia, mentre con l’altra mano risaliva sul petto. Un grugnito lamentoso si generò dalla gola di Sherlock e immediatamente gli prese il viso tra le dita e lo strinse, respirandogli affannosamente sulla bocca. Ci mise qualche secondo a mettere a fuoco completamente gli occhi chiari del compagno che lo stavano fissando con una luce maliziosa. 

“Solo se mi  _scopi_  come si deve su quel materasso.” Quelle parole, rotolate fuori dalle labbra del suo compagno, non poterono che mandargli una scarica di piacere lungo tutto il corpo.

In realtà per un secondo John si perse nei suoi pensieri, durò un attimo, ma comunque fu abbastanza da farlo perdere per qualche istante. 

Avrebbe preso Sherlock come aveva voluto farlo la notte prima? Con forza e con baci e segni che sarebbero rimasti anche il giorno dopo e forse quello dopo ancora? Se era quello che voleva Sherlock allora non lo avrebbe fatto per placare la sua insicurezza, giusto? Era stato Sherlock a suggerirlo, lui non ci aveva pensato, anzi, sperava di essere lui il passivo quella mattina.

“Smettila di pensare,” sussurrò Sherlock senza fiato, lasciando andare la fronte contro quella di John, ad occhi chiusi. “Sono tuo perché  _voglio_  esserlo, non perché tu vorresti che io lo sia.” Cercare di creare un discorso di senso compiuto sembrava per il detective la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto in un momento del genere, ma aveva bisogno del suo compagno il più libero possibile da qualsiasi pensiero, perché non avrebbe rovinato quel momento per una sciocca colpa che sentiva d’avere, ma che non esisteva. 

John lo guardò attentamente e con calma lasciò che quelle parole lo attraversassero e lo accompagnassero verso una consapevolezza diversa da quella che aveva avuto fino a quell’istante: Sherlock non era suo perché lui lo aveva deciso, ma perché era stato Sherlock stesso a deciderlo. Era una  _sua_  scelta quella, non una sciocca imposizione data da lui esterno. “Ti volevo ieri sera, ma eri troppo…” continuò poi senza concludere la frase e limitandosi a sospirare. Era stato così distante apposta. 

E Sherlock se n’era chiaramente accorto e non aveva potuto far altro che assecondarlo per non fargli pressioni di nessun genere. Non poteva turbarlo in un momento tanto fragile e pericoloso come quello. 

“Mi dispiace. Lo avrei fatto per i motivi sbagliati.” Rispose lasciandosi andare contro di lui e aggrappandosi con le proprie mani agli avambracci dell’altro che ancora aveva la presa salda sul suo viso. 

“Voglio essere tuo, voglio che tu mi prenda come vuoi. Vuoi che io mi metta carponi sul letto o di faccia oppure vuoi legarmi i polsi o qualsiasi altra cosa mentre mi ripeti che sono solo tuo e di nessun altro? A me va bene. A me va  _benissimo_ , John. Voglio esserlo, voglio che tu lo sappia e voglio che lo sappiano anche tutti gli altri.” La bocca del medico era improvvisamente asciutta e le sue spalle si erano piegate appena verso avanti, mentre il suo peso gravava un po’ di più sulle braccia e sulla fronte di Sherlock contro il quale si era lasciato andare a quelle parole. 

Cavolo se gli aveva letto nel pensiero riguardo a ciò che avrebbe voluto fargli la sera prima. Ma in qualche modo John si era percepito in difetto prima. 

Ora non più.

Si spinse a baciarlo di nuovo e con un movimento fluido gli sfilò la maglietta che aveva ancora addosso.

“Mio,” sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre le mani adesso scivolavano sul bacino per sfilare anche i pantaloni dai quali Sherlock uscì velocemente senza staccarsi dai baci di John.

“ _Sì,_ ” rispose il detective con tono bisognoso. Non vedeva l’ora di sentirselo dire ancora e ancora e ancora, tra un bacio e l’altro e nel tragitto che li portò a letto e quando John si abbassò su di lui mentre con un braccio gli manteneva una gamba alzata dall’incavo del ginocchio. 

Quella parola la udì anche quando si spinse in lui la prima volta.

Con una mano John gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, accompagnando le braccia oltre la sua testa, sui cuscini dietro di lui.

“John,” chiamò il suo nome mentre il medico scendeva con le labbra sul suo collo e poi sul suo petto, accarezzandolo solo con la bocca visto che entrambe le mani erano ancora troppo occupate: una a tener ferme le braccia e l’altra arpionata sul suo bacino per non farlo muovere troppo. 

“Volevi farlo da ieri, vero?” Soffiò chiudendo gli occhi e rovesciando la testa all’indietro, trattenendo il gemito per le spinte che seguirono. 

“ _Oh Dio_ , sì.” Avrebbe voluto girarlo di schiena e affondare dentro di lui ripetutamente, incastrare i pollici nelle fossette di Venere sulla base della sua schiena e tenerlo fermo mentre spingeva fino a perdere la testa completamente. Ma rimase lì a guardarlo in viso, con le gambe e la bocca aperte per lui, pronto a prendere qualsiasi cosa John avesse voluto dargli. 

Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di trattenersi più del dovuto, perché il giorno precedente era stato molto pesante dal punto di vista emotivo e avevano assolutamente bisogno di staccare la spina; di vedersi vulnerabili e protetti al tempo stesso l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro; di starsi vicino e a contatto con ogni parte del corpo.

La mano di John scivolò via dai polsi di Sherlock, percorrendo il suo braccio per tutta la sua lunghezza arrivando fino al collo dove la presa si strinse appena di più, costringendo il detective a spingere la testa all’indietro prima che John gli raggiungesse la bocca con le dita. 

Sherlock le accolse con un gemito, leccandole e succhiandole per quanto gli fosse possibile e quando John cominciò a spingere con più forza dentro di lui, accasciandosi appena, gli allacciò meglio le gambe intorno alla vita.

“John-” respirò più affannosamente quando le dita bagnate del dottore raggiunsero la sua erezione e cominciarono a masturbarla alla stessa velocità e forza delle spinte. Sherlock gemette ancora una volta prima di chiudere gli occhi e bloccarsi per un istante, mentre il piacere esplodeva prima dentro di lui e poi fuori. Corse a stringere le spalle dell’altro con entrambe le mani durante l’orgasmo e John, con la bocca su quella di Sherlock ad accogliere tutti i suoi ansimi tra le labbra, venne dentro di lui un istante dopo, stimolato da quel viso dipinto con la più bella espressione rilassata che solo un orgasmo poteva regalare.

Gli cadde letteralmente addosso, con le braccia ai lati del corpo di Sherlock e il respiro più affannato che mai. 

“John-” riuscì a dire con il fiatone e il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente. Il sudore appena accennato sulla fronte gli rendeva i ricci umidi. “Non permetterti mai più - una pausa per respirare, chiuse gli occhi - di pensare che io non voglia essere tuo.” 

John sorrise con la guancia premuta contro il suo petto e mentalmente si dava dell’idiota patentato. L’idea di aver dubitato anche solo per un attimo di quella cosa lo fece sentire un perfetto idiota.

Come aveva potuto? 

“Se questo è il promemoria… ho già dimenticato tutto. Tra mezz’ora circa potresti rispiegarmi un po’ tutto da capo?” 

I loro petti vibrarono insieme per le risate che seguirono quelle parole. 

Sherlock allungò una mano sulla testa di John per accarezzarlo lentamente, ancora ad occhi chiusi mentre cercava di riprendere fiato lentamente, ancora un po’ stordito dall’orgasmo. 

Era suo, tutto suo e il dottore strinse un po’ di più l’abbraccio intorno al suo corpo mentre inspirava profondamente il suo odore. 

Il detective si allungò abbastanza da arrivare a poggiare un bacio sulla testa del suo compagno.

“Ti amo,” mugolò John che rischiava di prendere di nuovo sonno da un momento all’altro in quell’abbraccio caldo e accogliente.

“Anche io ti amo, John.” Rispose con un sorriso, accarezzandolo ancora. 

La giornata nazionale del tè non poteva essere cominciata in modo migliore.

E Victor dov’era stato? Era sparito, era chiuso in una stanza del palazzo mentale di Sherlock e non era segregato lì per essere nascosto, no, sarebbe potuto uscire in qualsiasi momento probabilmente, ma Sherlock non aveva più bisogno di vederlo, di sentirlo né di parlare con lui.  
Era chiuso lì perché non aveva più alcun senso che fosse altrove.

 

 

Quando il pomeriggio arrivò, il messaggio di Victor cominciava ad essere qualcosa con un peso sempre maggiore nel cellulare di Sherlock e il detective non riuscì a non rannicchiarsi sul divano, avvolto nella sua vestaglia, con il dispositivo tra le mani mentre pensava e lo girava e rigirava continuamente, fissando il soffitto. 

Quando John rientrò dal lavoro lo trovò così come l’aveva lasciato e, nonostante una parte di sé fosse ancora effettivamente preoccupata, l’altra parte era lì a gridare a gran voce che non c’era assolutamente nulla di cui spaventarsi.

“La Signora Hudson mi ha detto che pensava fossi uscito, non lei hai aperto prima? Era salita a portarti da mangiare per pranzo.” Disse sfilandosi la giacca e appendendola all’ingresso prima di avvicinarsi al suo compagno e salutarlo con una carezza tra i capelli, poi si avviò in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. 

“Non avevo fame e stavo pensando.” Confessò senza staccare gli occhi dalla crepa che vedeva proprio sopra la sua testa. 

“Greg ti ha affidato un caso?” Domandò ingenuamente John, tagliando Victor totalmente fuori da quella equazione, come se per un attimo se ne fosse effettivamente dimenticato. 

“Cosa?” Scattò a sedere, “no, non è un caso. Pensavo a Victor.” Fece una piccola pausa, giusto il tempo di veder ritornare John in salotto e prendere posto sulla sua poltrona rossa. “Al fatto di incontrarci. A te va sempre bene, giusto?”  

“Finché va bene a te,” rispose senza aggiungere nient’altro, ma con un piccolo cenno della testa. Gli rimaneva poco da fare in effetti, soprattutto dopo le sue parole di quella stessa mattina che ora non avrebbe potuto dimenticare facilmente.

“Ok, allora gli scrivo che più tardi può andare bene?” Chiese consiglio, ma John si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a sorseggiare la propria acqua. Con mani un po’ incerte, Sherlock digitò il messaggio:  _che ne dici di andare questa sera?_ Nonostante non avesse firmato il messaggio e non avesse fatto riferimento ai messaggi precedenti, Sherlock era sicuro che Victor avrebbe capito velocemente chi fosse e di cosa stava parlando. 

Nella stanza calò il silenzio e qualche secondo dopo il suo cellulare vibrò in risposta, anche John si voltò a guardarlo. 

_Finisco di chiudere qui alla galleria alcune cose e ti raggiungo di corsa, va bene? Ci vediamo al The Duke Of Argyll per le sette?_

Mancava solo un’ora e mezza e dopo aver digitato un veloce ‘ok’, Sherlock si alzò dal divano dirigendosi in bagno, pronto a farsi una doccia e a prepararsi per quella serata che non sarebbe stata così semplice come credeva.

John non lo seguì, si limitò a cercare di mantenere vuota la mente, come se Sherlock dovesse raggiungere semplicemente Greg sulla scena di un crimine senza di lui e, afferrato il giornale, cominciò a leggerlo.

Dopo circa un’ora Sherlock riemerse dalla sua stanza, lavato, rivestito e pronto praticamente per scendere, ma quando il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo sul tavolo, John lo squadrò velocemente.

_Scusami, ma farò qualche minuto di ritardo. Qui sembrano volerla tirare per le lunghe._

Sherlock lesse quel messaggio e cercò in tutti i modi possibili di evitare di sospirare. Un secondo messaggio seguì immediatamente il primo.

_Anzi, facciamo così, ti dispiace? Ci vediamo direttamente alle otto meno un quarto? Cerco di fare il prima possibile, queste persone sono impossibili!_

“È lui?” Domandò John quando cambiò pagina del giornale.

“Sì. Farà ritardo, lo stanno trattenendo alla Galleria.” Spiegò mentre con le dita digitava velocemente un messaggio per Victor:  _Va bene, non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo lì._

Quando John si voltò completamente per vedere come si fosse vestito Sherlock, lo trovò con una camicia bianca e il suo solito completo scuro, nulla di troppo diverso o elaborato.

“Per fortuna che non hai scelto quella viola,” disse con un sorriso di sollievo mentre con il mento accennava alla camicia che portava. Quella viola era decisamente solo per lui e solo per le evenienze importanti e occasioni speciali. 

“Pensi che sia esagerato?” Chiese il detective guardandosi, ma John scosse la testa. 

“Stai benissimo,” rispose con un sospiro. “Purtroppo.” 

Era pur sempre con un uomo che lo amava che stava per uscire e per quanto John potesse far finta di esserselo dimenticato, non era esattamente così. E se Victor avesse provato ad allungare le mani in qualche modo? Certo, Sherlock si sarebbe allontanato declinando qualsiasi invito gli sarebbe stato proposto, ma ciò non avrebbe cancellato il fatto che Victor avrebbe potuto provare a baciarlo o qualsiasi altra cosa. Avrebbe provato a parlargli e a riconquistarlo? Avrebbe provato a mettere lui in cattiva luce per riprendersi il suo vecchio posto? 

John sospirò di nuovo.

Lui al posto di Victor avrebbe probabilmente fatto carte false pur di avere un altro momento in completa solitudine con un uomo come Sherlock; avrebbe effettivamente provato a fargli cambiare idea con ogni mezzo possibile, lo sapeva o almeno si immaginava in una situazione molto simile. 

Lui non sarebbe stato capace di stargli lontano molto probabilmente, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per stargli accanto di certo. 

Victor invece cosa avrebbe fatto? Lui non lo conosceva affatto per poter parlare.

“Ci proverà con me, lo hai visto il suo modo di essere così naturale e a suo agio con tutti e in qualsiasi situazione, ma ciò non vuol dire assolutamente che io sarò disponibile.” Disse Sherlock mentre, davanti alla finestra, si sistemava le maniche della giacca. Non osò voltarsi verso il suo coinquilino, ma riuscì a sentire tranquillamente il peso del suo sguardo dietro le proprie spalle. “E ciò non vuol dire che abbia comunque intenzione di arrivare fino in fondo.” Sherlock lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e il minimo che poteva fare era cercare di rassicurare John il più possibile. 

“Io non mi farei fermare, lo sai?” Rispose il medico riportando gli occhi attentamente sul giornale non appena Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, avvicinandosi di qualche metro a lui e appoggiandosi al tavolo.

“Victor non è come te.” E per un attimo quello non sembrò un difetto, anzi. John questa volta alzò gli occhi solo per incrociare quelli chiari dell’altro.

“Ed è un bene perché…?” 

“Perché non ci proverà con me se non voglio.” Rispose velocemente.

“Oh avanti, non ci proverei nemmeno io se fossi sicuro che tu non ricambi. Però ci proverei…” stava solo cercando di essere realista. Sherlock era un meraviglioso uomo e per di più Victor ne era ancora innamorato. Come avrebbe potuto resistere?

“Tu ci proveresti fino allo sfinimento, anche dopo i miei no e i miei tentativi di allontanamento. E non perché tu sia una pessima persona o egoista, piuttosto perché sapresti che io cederei presto o tardi. Sai benissimo d’avere un certo…  _potere_  su di me e lo utilizzeresti fino allo stremo delle forze.” John rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante, poi sospirò. Probabilmente aveva ragione. Lui aveva sempre ragione.

“Sicuro che non conosca anche lui punti deboli da attaccare?” Chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio e Sherlock scosse la testa. 

“Dubito ormai ci siano punti deboli per lui.” 

E quelle parole rassicurarono John un altro po’. 

 

La mezz’ora in più passò e Sherlock cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro per il salotto e John tornò a guardarlo dalla cucina. 

“Dovresti quasi andare a piedi.” Gli suggerì nel vederlo un po’ nervoso e il compagno fermò immediatamente il suo movimento, incrociando lo sguardo con il suo.

“Potrei in effetti, dovrei metterci almeno venti minuti.” Si avvicinò all’attaccapanni e cominciò ad allacciarsi attentamente la sciarpa intorno al collo. “Scendo.” Disse infilandosi anche il cappotto e sistemando il colletto. Quando John lo raggiunse gli sistemò appena i capelli e poi gli sorrise. 

“Mi raccomando.” Disse e in realtà non si riferiva a nulla nello specifico, era più un ‘mi raccomando non fare tardi’, ‘mi raccomando fatti sentire ogni tanto, non sparire’, ‘mi raccomando se c’è qualche problema dimmelo’. 

Sherlock annuì e si sporse per baciarlo, accarezzandogli velocemente il viso.

“A più tardi.” Disse prima di lanciare un’ultima occhiata a John e uscire di casa, lasciando il medico al centro della stanza, un po’ incerto sul da farsi.

 

_Che caos, devo stare qui altri cinque minuti. Pensavo di fare prima!_

_Non preoccuparti, ti aspetto._

E aveva provato a non velocizzare il passo, ma non ci era riuscito. Era arrivato al pub ed era entrato, sarebbe stato quanto meno inutile aspettarlo fuori e proprio quando riuscì a trovare un posto ad un tavolo, il suo cellulare vibrò nuovamente, due volte consecutive. 

Il primo messaggio era di John.

_Ti stai divertendo?_

Il secondo era di Victor.

_Sei già lì? Sono riuscito a liberarmi proprio adesso! Traffico permettendo, dieci minuti e sono lì._

E Sherlock riusciva a percepire la sua eccitazione attraverso quelle lettere scritte sullo schermo. Se lo immaginava tutto trafelato, un po’ in disordine con i capelli e con la giacca che nemmeno aveva avuto il tempo di indossare che era schizzato fuori dalla galleria in cerca del primo taxi disponibile.

Sherlock sorrise a quell’immagine.

_Sì, ho appena ordinato un drink e ho un bar intero pieno zeppo di persone da dedurre. Vai con calma._

Scrisse girandosi un po’ il bicchiere tra le mani prima di bere un sorso e allungare gli occhi su tutta la sala. 

Le prime persone che dedusse furono abbastanza noiose in effetti, alcuni erano lì per incontri di lavoro, altri erano gruppi di ragazzi che, non avendo null’altro da fare, venivano a perdere un po’ di tempo.

Nella sua tasca il cellulare vibrò ancora.

John.

_Lo prendo per un sì._

I suoi occhi continuarono a scorrere tra i vari clienti.

C’erano due amanti, seduti allo stesso tavolo.

Due ex che si frequentavano ancora sessualmente. 

E un Victor Trevor.

 

John aveva provato a non scrivere nulla a Sherlock, davvero, ma non ci era riuscito. 

Il primo messaggio inviato non aveva ricevuto risposta e prima di inviare il secondo aspettò almeno 10 minuti e anche per quello non ci fu nessun messaggio in entrata. Probabilmente Victor era già arrivato e mettersi al cellulare non era una tra le cose più educate da fare.

Per di più dovevano parlare, assolutamente e John lo sapeva. 

Sospirò picchettando il bracciolo della poltrona. Cosa avrebbe fatto fino al suo ritorno?

“È permesso?” La Signora Hudson buttò appena sulla porta che non era stata chiusa nemmeno a dovere. John al solo sentire il suono della vita di qualcun altro si sentì sollevato. Si voltò a guardarla, accogliendola con un grande sorriso, ma che celava una leggera preoccupazione che la signora non faticò a cogliere.

“Tutto bene, caro?” Domandò avvicinandosi al tavolino che era accanto alla poltrona rossa, posandogli poi una mano sulla spalla con fare materno. John si appoggiò un po’ al braccio di lei, ringraziandola con quel gesto.

“Potrebbe andare meglio? Suppongo di sì. Lei come sta?” Chiese cercando di spostare immediatamente il focus dell’attenzione su qualcosa che non fosse lui o i suoi sentimenti. 

“Oh io tutto bene, un po’ di fastidio all’anca oggi, ma nulla di che. Suppongo stia cambiando un po’ il tempo e l’umidità in questi giorni è terribile.” Sospirò poggiandosi una mano sul bacino e storcendo appena il naso mentre osservava attentamente la stanza, registrando attentamente il fatto che mancasse Sherlock all’appello. “E quel benedetto ragazzo, dov’è andato adesso?” Domandò posando di nuovo gli occhi sull’uomo che aveva accanto.

“È uscito. - Fece una pausa per trovare la forza di fermarsi lì con quella conversazione. Non voleva dire altro, non voleva parlarne, non voleva annoiare la povera Signora Hudson con problemi tanto futili, potevano tranquillamente parlare d’altro, no? - Con il suo ex ragazzo. Uno del college. Victor.” Pronunciò quel nome come se la lingua avesse assunto un sapore aspro, il peggiore che avesse mai assaggiato, perché la sua espressione si contrasse tutta, assottigliando anche gli occhi. 

Forse riuscire a non parlare di quell’argomento era un’utopia.

“Un suo ex? Oh buon Dio. E a far che?” Chiese mentre con passi svelti arrivava sulla poltrona scura e vi prendeva posto, pronta ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa il medico avesse deciso di raccontarle, nonostante la sua curiosità, lo sapeva, l’avrebbe spinta a chiedere anche i dettagli più improbabili. 

John corrugò la fronte a quella domanda. A far che? Cosa dovevano mai fare?

“A chiarirsi, suppongo. A quanto pare è stata una storia finita male e chiusa male… se vogliamo pensare che fosse finita.” La Signora Hudson lo guardava quasi sconvolta, mai avrebbe pensato che quel giovane uomo avesse potuto avere qualcuno prima di John, altrimenti avrebbe fatto ben più pressione su di lui per spingerlo a fare il primo passo con quel povero dottore che si vedeva lontano un chilometro quanto fosse innamorato di lui.

“Un ex di cui lei non sapeva niente? John, mi dispiac-”

“No, no. Signora Hudson, non c’è nulla di cui dispiacersi. Ero assolutamente d’accordo affinché andasse. Era qualcosa che doveva fare e poi lo sa, se c’è qualcosa che Sherlock Holmes si mette in testa, non c’è Santo che possa fargli cambiare idea.” La interruppe subito temendo che da un momento all’altro potesse fraintendere che lui fosse tornato con Victor e John non era altro che un ex adesso. 

“Capisco. Ma dev’essere comune difficile per lei, no? La gelosia è qualcosa che non si comanda facilmente!” Esclamò lei con quell’espressione furba sul viso, come se volesse cominciare ad istigarlo un po’ per dare il via a quello che sarebbe stato un confessionale a tutti gli effetti. “A me può dirlo, lo sa.” Terminò prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale. 

E a John non servì nessun’altra spinta per convincerlo a parlare e ad aprirsi. 

“E che non me l’aspettavo per niente, capisce?” Fece una breve pausa durante la quale si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona. Gambe aperte e gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia mentre le mani gesticolavano e lo sguardo restava basso sul pavimento, per mantenere la concentrazione sul flusso dei propri pensieri. “Certo, mi aveva detto che avesse avuto qualcuno prima di me, ma mai mi sarei sognato che questo  _qualcuno_  arrivasse sulla porta di casa nostra. Se non avessi potuto dargli un nome e un volto sarebbe stato mille volte meglio.” Confessò rialzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lei che già era lì ad annuire e sorridere. 

“La capisco eccome e riesco a vedere un po’ del suo tormento dagli occhi, John. Si vede che ci tiene molto a Sherlock.”

“Più di qualsiasi altra cosa, mi creda. Più di qualsiasi altra cosa.” Ripeté portandosi le mani sul viso mentre sospirava. 

“Sono convinta che non debba preoccuparsi, lei è un amorevole dottore e nemmeno io mi sognerei mai di scambiarla per qualcun altro. Sherlock dopo tutto è la persona più intelligente che io conosca, dubito faccia un errore tanto grossolano!” Sorrise cercando di rassicurarlo, poi si alzò. “Metto su il bollitore, lei continui pure, l’ascolto.” Disse prima di sparire oltre la poltrona di John, entrando in cucina. 

“Il problema non è Sherlock, quanto questo Victor. Lui lo ama ancora.” 

“Cosa?!” Era incredulità quella che trasparì dalla voce della Signora Hudson.

“Già.” Rispose sprofondando di nuovo nella poltrona, sospirando. 

“Non mi fido della gente così, lo sa?” 

“Ah non lo dica a me, non sono per niente a mio agio, ma mi fido di Sherlock. Nel senso che se si sente tranquillo lui in una situazione del genere, allora mi fido. Non c’è pericolo.” Non era di gelosia che si trattava in quel momento, quanto piuttosto di non conoscere qualcuno e di lasciare che Sherlock uscisse con quest’ultimo da solo. Se il detective si sentiva sicuro e fiducioso per questa uscita, allora John non doveva certo temere una catastrofe mortale.

“Immagino, ma non dev’essere comunque semplice.” Rispose la donna dalla cucina e il medico scosse la testa. “Cosa spera che venga fuori da questo incontro?” Domandò mentre maldestramente fece scontrare un paio di piattini nella credenza, provocando un rumore penetrante. 

“Che Sherlock trovi pace da questa storia.” Rispose sincero. Una chiusura totale e reale di ciò che si era trascinato per troppo tempo. 

Dopo qualche minuto, la donna tornò da lui con un vassoio e John ringraziò prendendo la propria tazza.

“Ma parliamo di cose felici, suvvia. Dopo tutto lei è il fortunato di turno. Qual è la cosa più bella del vivere con lui? Glielo chiedo perché tutto ciò che viene in mente a me è solo un enorme incubo, come fa lei? È un santo John. Glielo dico io, è un santo!” Esclamò divertita, ma John scosse la testa. 

Non aveva idea di quanto fosse effettivamente difficile anche lui da gestire: i suoi disordini; le sue giornate no; le sue nottate a volte piene di incubi che li costringevano a restare svegli per ore; lo stress del lavoro che si trascinava a casa come un ingombrante zavorra. Tutto ciò accompagnato dall’infinita pazienza di Sherlock, dal suo amore che curava ogni mare in tempesta. 

“La parte più bella di vivere con Sherlock è Sherlock.” Rispose dopo qualche secondo di silenzio e a quelle parole sorrise da solo, abbassando poi lo sguardo nella tazzina, mentre il pensiero di perderlo - non per Victor nello specifico, ma in generale - si fece in un attimo spazio prepotentemente dentro di lui. Quella casa sarebbe stata così vuota, proprio come lo era stata l’anno prima durante la sua finta morte. Intollerabile. 

“Oh ma si guardi, tutto amore e cuoricini. È quasi indecente!” Si lasciarono sfuggire entrambi una risata divertita, ma John sapeva bene di essere un uomo ridicolo. Ridicolmente innamorato. 

“Non avrei mai pensato di trovare una persona come lui, davvero.” Confessò sorseggiando poi il primo sorso di tè che si era raffreddato leggermente.

“Era il suo destino probabilmente.” Continuò lei entusiasta, sulla scia del romanticismo. “Se non avesse fatto il dottore non sarebbe mai entrato nell’esercito e se non fosse mai entrato nell’esercito non sarebbe mai stato congedato, non avrebbe mai cercato questa casa e non avrebbe mai conosciuto Sherlock.” Bevve anche lei prima di parlare di nuovo. “Cosa voleva fare da bambino?” Chiese d’improvviso, probabilmente per la voglia di ricostruire un po’ quel destino di cui tanto stava parlando.

“Ho sempre sognato diventare un dottore. Dopo che mia madre si ammalò quando avevo solo 5 anni, mi riproposi che sarei diventato un uomo in grado di salvare vite.” Sorrise a quel ricordo che accompagnò quelle parole e la Signora Hudson lo imitò con un grande sorriso.

“Lo ha fatto, John, mi creda. Ha salvato quella di Sherlock.” Nel sentire quella frase, John alzò di scatto gli occhi sulla signora e per un attimo si commosse, senza darlo troppo a vedere. 

Lo aveva fatto davvero? 

Forse, ma erano state più le volte in cui era stato Sherlock a salvare lui.

Regalò un sorriso pieno di gratitudine alla signora che gli sedeva di nuovo davanti e poi si perse di nuovo con gli occhi dentro il liquido caldo nella tazza. 

“E continuerò a farlo per quanto vorrà.”

“Lo spero tantissimo John, lei è fondamentale per lui. Magari non se ne accorge, ma mi permetta di dire che io il cambiamento l’ho visto parecchio. È un uomo molto più sereno e da un lato sento di doverla ringraziare.” I ringraziamenti era qualcosa che aveva già sentito, da Mycroft. Era stata strana quella conversazione e lui aveva esordito con  _“Mi permetta di ringraziarla John,”_ lasciando che il medico entrasse in uno stato di imbarazzo totale. “ _Mio fratello è… diverso grazie a lei_ ,” perché forse ammettere che sia migliore e più umano era troppo per lui. 

“Non c’è nulla da ringraziare, assolutamente. Anche io sono cambiato parecchio e grazie a lui.” 

“Oh lo vedo.” Disse furba, con un sorrisetto malizioso, alludendo a tutta la quantità di cose romantiche che quel dottore stava riuscendo a tirar fuori tutte all’improvviso. “Per di più, vedo che il  _sesso_  va a gonfie vele!” A quelle parole John quasi sputò il tè, cominciando a tossire per il liquido andato di traverso. Rosso come un peperone, non riuscì nemmeno ad incrociare il suo sguardo. “Oh suvvia, non faccia l’imbarazzato adesso!” Esclamò lei che qualche volta li aveva ben sentiti dal piano di sotto; qualche volta invece era arrivata al primo pianerottolo, pronta a salire la seconda rampa di scale, e li aveva sentiti, evitandosi così un’entrata piuttosto infelice. Non provavano nessun imbarazzo mentre si facevano sentire da tutta la palazzina, proprio ora doveva arrossire? 

“Ottimo, so cosa regalarle per il compleanno o per Natale!” Disse ancora scosso dalla sfacciataggine dell’anziana signora. Un bel paio di tappi per le orecchie sarebbe stato un regalo più che gradito. 

“Ma tranquillo, almeno sono sollevata nel sapervi l’uno delle braccia dell’altro! Sono senza preoccupazioni.” Aggiunse con un sorriso, bevendo ancora e John fece lo stesso. 

Passarono qualche altro minuto a chiacchierare del più e del meno, altri discorsi, decisamente lontani dal sesso e dalle relazioni, prima che la Signora Hudson potesse riportare tutto in cucina, lavare velocemente e annunciare la sua uscita di scena.

“Bene John, caro. Io torno di sotto. Dovrei cominciare a preparare la cena, tu vuoi qualcosa di particolare?” Domandò ormai vicino la porta.

“No, assolutamente. La ringrazio, non ho fame.” La donna arricciò le labbra e poi gli batté una mano sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi.

“Va bene. Per qualsiasi cosa mi chiami, intesi?”

“Certamente. La ringrazio davvero tanto. È lei la santa qui.” Disse con un enorme sorriso, alzandosi per accompagnarla alla porta.

“Oh può dirlo forte, John.” Con una piccola carezza sul viso del dottore. “Vedrà, il passato resterà dov’è.” Aggiunse per mitigare un po’ la preoccupazione che ancora vedeva negli occhi del suo inquilino. 

“Per adesso so solo che il passato sta inquinando il mio presente.” Rispose con un po’ di frustrazione e fastidio. 

“L’ha detto lei che era una questione da chiudere dopo tutto, no? Ora qual è il problema?” Domandò un po’ più attenta e con gli occhi concentrati a cogliere qualsiasi cambiamento d’umore dell’uomo che aveva davanti a sé.

“Che lui non è qui.” La signora sospirò prima di accarezzarlo un’altra volta. 

“Andrà bene, vedrà. Mi chiami per qualsiasi cosa.” Uscì poi, lasciando che la casa tornasse nel silenzio più totale. 

John si voltò con un sospiro verso la poltrona nera e rimase a guardarla per qualche istante. Era già passata un’ora e di Sherlock non aveva avuto ricevuto nessuna notizia. Era una cosa buona? Una cosa non buona? 

Afferrò il suo cellulare e digitò:  _è silenzioso qui senza di te._

 

 

Era stato strano accogliere Victor quella sera. 

Non era stato così semplice rispondere a quell’abbraccio, anzi, non aveva risposto per nulla dato l’evidente imbarazzo che gli era montato tutto d’un tratto appena l’aveva visto varcare quella soglia. 

Era stato strano, perché il suo stomaco si era contorto come nemmeno i giorni scorsi, nel vederlo per la prima volta dopo quattro anni, aveva fatto. Ed era stato _molto_  strano.

Per fortuna la capacità carismatica di lui li aveva aiutati a rompere il ghiaccio con qualche discorso incentrato su nulla in particolare, per lo più era stato Victor a spiegare tutto il caos successo alla galleria per cui aveva dovuto ritardare così tanto e Sherlock lasciò che si lamentasse un po’ e si sfogasse con lui per quel nuovo lavoro che stava cercando di avviare con così tanta passione e dedizione. 

“Ma basta parlare di me, ti avrò fatto una testa enorme!” Aveva esclamato, un po’ imbarazzato e Sherlock lesse nel suo leggero tremolio un po’ di tensione. C’era qualcosa che non andava? Spostò lo sguardo dalle sue mani al suo viso per cercare di leggere qualcosa in più, ma niente, non sembrava nient’altro che un vecchio ex costretto a passare del tempo con una sua vecchia fiamma non del tutto spenta. Doveva essere normale, pensò il detective. 

“Non so cosa si potrebbe dire di me, comunque.” Rispose Sherlock abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo nel suo drink pieno di nuovo. Era già al secondo. Era stata una tattica quella di bere in realtà, forse anche quello l’aveva aiutato a sciogliere un po’ il ghiaccio iniziale. 

“Beh affascinami con uno dei tuoi casi! È quello che fai con tutte le persone, no?” Domandò puntando un gomito sul tavolo e appoggiando sul pugno chiuso la testa. Con il busto voltato verso il suo compagno di tavolo, Victor rimase a fissarlo con occhi luccicanti, pronto a sentire qualsiasi storia fantastica avesse da raccontare.

“Io non affascino affatto con i miei casi.” Disse allontanandosi un po’ con la schiena e appoggiandosi contro la sedia.

“Oh certo, raccontami ancora come non affascini mentre ti alzi il colletto e te ne vai in giro a fare il detective bello e tenebroso!” Scherzò e Sherlock non poté dire di trovarsi a disagio, tanto che una piccola risata contagiò anche lui. Era troppo semplice farsi trascinare dai suoi modi di fare, a quelli non si sarebbe mai abituato e di quelli non si sarebbe mai stancato. “John  _sicuramente_ non è rimasto affascinato da queste cose.” Aggiunse con lo sguardo sempre divertito, al contrario questa volta Sherlock si rabbuiò improvvisamente, spostando lo sguardo dal viso dell’ex, al bicchiere che ora girava e rigirava tra le dita. Perché stava parlando di John adesso? Era concesso farlo con un ex, parlare del proprio attuale compagno? Sherlock non era assolutamente portato per queste cose e immediatamente l’imbarazzo si impossessò nuovamente di lui. 

Odiava quando in una situazione non sapeva cosa fare. 

“Ho detto qualcosa che non va?” Domandò immediatamente allarmato dalla sua espressione. Sherlock sembrava volesse vomitare da un momento all’altro.

“No, è solo che- John non dovrebbe- beh se a te da fastidio io-”

“Sherlock. Sherlock, tranquillo.” Lo interruppe mentre la sua lingua inciampava su ogni frase non conclusa, posandogli una mano sul braccio e stringendo appena. 

Quel contatto fece rabbrividire entrambi, ma Victor, più di Sherlock, provò ad ignorare quella sensazione, rimanendo immobile e non sottraendosi a quel tocco. “Non succede niente se parliamo di lui. È il tuo compagno.” Spiegò con clama, voce non troppo alta e con lo sguardo che cercava gli occhi dell’altro. Poi ritirò piano la mano, senza fare movimenti bruschi. “Puoi raccontarmi di un caso divertente che avete risolto insieme, no? Dopo tutto ti ho chiesto di raccontarmi qualcosa.” Continuò e di nuovo quella capacità di Victor di metterlo a proprio agio, di tirarlo fuori dall’imbarazzo più totale e tranquillizzarlo davvero. 

Sherlock prese qualche secondo per pensarci, poi finalmente riuscì a rispondere.

“Beh un caso interessante fu quello che mi portò a travestirmi da donna.” Cominciò con un po’ impacciato, ma con un sorriso sulle labbra che immediatamente fece scoppiare Victor in una fragorosa risata e i suoi occhi si illuminarono ancora una volta. 

“Tu, vestito da donna?! Quale orrenda congiunzione astrale ti ha portato a farlo?” Disse quando riuscì a riprendere fiato per parlare e Sherlock lo spinse appena con il gomito, fingendosi un po’ offeso. 

“Smettila, era fondamentale. E per poco John non rovinò tutto quel giorno!” E questa volta lo inserì senza preoccuparsi di ciò che avrebbe potuto pensare l’altro. Dopo tutto John era il suo compagno, aveva ragione e parlarne non avrebbe dovuto metterlo in imbarazzo.

“E perché? Rideva troppo?” Chiese con il fantasma della risata ancora sulle labbra. Stava  _decisamente_  immaginando Sherlock con un bel vestito nero, un tubino perché no, e un paio di tacchi, una parrucca e un trucco allucinante. Quasi gli venne da ridere una seconda volta.

“Diciamo che il nostro sospettato allungò un po’ troppo le mani e John per poco non gli diede un pugno.” Sorrise al ricordo.  
Non erano stati ancora insieme a quel tempo e vedere un comportamento simile nel medico non aveva fatto altro che confonderlo più di quanto non lo fosse già. Sherlock ricordava bene come John si voltò a guardarlo dopo aver fulminato con lo sguardo quell’uomo che gli aveva praticamente appoggiato una mano sul sedere dopo averlo abbracciato in vita. 

Era stata la prima volta che Sherlock si era sentito in colpa per qualcosa che non dipendeva da lui. L’aveva sentita quella voglia di chiedere scusa. Per cosa poi, non lo sapeva.  

“Non invidio per niente quella situazione. Come minimo lo avrei  _gentilmente_ invitato a smetterla.” E a quelle parole il detective sorrise appena. 

John e Victor erano due persone così diverse.

Sapeva bene quanto il primo avrebbe sicuramente appeso quell’uomo per i testicoli da qualche parte se solo si fosse permesso a continuare un contatto che Sherlock chiaramente non trovava gradevole e sapeva benissimo quanto il secondo avrebbe cominciato ad insultarlo con parole così erudite e ragionamenti così meravigliosamente filosofici da non farlo rendere nemmeno conto della figura pessima che stava facendo.

Victor era parole. Parole forti. A volte anche troppo.

John era fatti. A volte troppo violenti e silenzi troppo assordanti. 

“E non fece nulla?” Domandò l’altro incrociando le braccia sul tavolo. Sherlock scosse la testa e poi fece spallucce. 

“Non eravamo insieme a quel tempo, quindi più di guardare in cagnesco il signore non fece.” Spiegò arrossendo appena. Sì, quel comportamento di John l’aveva lusingato parecchio e ci aveva messo un po’ a togliersi dalla testa l’idea che John si fosse comportato in quel modo per un motivo che andasse al di là del caso.  

“E il fatto che lo avesse guardato così male non ti fece capire qualcosa? Un segno, non so. Sei tu il detective!” Esclamò. Il tono alto della sua voce fece capire a Sherlock che non era completamente a suo agio in quella conversazione; c’era probabilmente qualcosa che si stava sforzando di fare e forse riguardava proprio l’ascoltare la storia di come lui e John si fossero innamorati, di come John lo proteggesse da quando lui aveva ormai smesso di farlo. 

Ma Sherlock non si lasciò impietosire e continuò quella conversazione così come Victor voleva.

“Quella e altre cose, sì.” Rispose.

“Altre, tipo?” La postura dell’uomo però suggeriva che fosse rilassato: il corpo chinato e appoggiato al tavolo, con una mano intorno al proprio bicchiere - non toccato da un po’ - e le gambe divaricate, un po’ pendenti verso il basso. Anche la sua espressione non sembrava tirata.

“Bocca asciutta, pupille dilatate, battito ciliare diminuito…” spiegò mentre con la mente ripercorreva tutti i momenti in cui si era dovuto colpire in testa con il violino per pensare ad altro che non fosse “ _ma forse John prova qualcosa per me?_ ” Perché no. John non poteva assolutamente provare qualcosa per lui.

Sherlock non poteva essere una persona fortunata fino a quel punto.

E invece…

Victor lo osservò bene per qualche secondo, in silenzio, mentre si perdeva tra i suoi pensieri e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere appena tra sé e sé.

“Ma queste cose le avevi già notate prima di quel caso, giusto?” Disse d’improvviso, interrompendo i pensieri dell’altro. Anche Victor adesso stava sorridendo, immaginando già la risposta.

“Sì.” Arrivò subito, senza esitazione e Victor, senza staccargli gli occhi dal viso, continuò.

“Pensavi d’aver sbagliato deduzione?”

“Sì.” Quella risposta venne fuori dalle labbra di Sherlock con più difficoltà.  Aveva pensato d’aver sbagliato deduzione non dieci, non venti, ma cento volte. Così tante volte aveva osservato John ed era stato pronto a giurare che lo avrebbe baciato da un momento all’altro e invece non era mai successo.

Cosa avrebbe potuto pensare se non che stesse sbagliando qualsiasi cosa?

“Tu che pensi d’aver sbagliato, questa è bella!” Esclamò cercando di alleggerire un po’ quel peso che ora Sherlock pareva avere sulle spalle. 

“Era tutto veramente molto confuso…” aggiunse cercando di scusarsi in qualche modo. Il problema non erano le sue deduzioni errate, il problema erano i comportamenti contrastanti di John che un giorno dicevano “ _vorrei che fossi mio_ ” e l’altro dicevano “ _non potrei mai con te”_  ed era doloroso per Sherlock che si sentiva costantemente su una montagna russa, soprattutto data la sua ultima e unica esperienza amorosa con Victor. 

Non era sicuro di come muoversi, non era nemmeno sicuro di volersi muovere.

“Cosa c’era di confuso?” Chiese, cercando di esplorare la loro storia. Ora Sherlock riusciva a vederlo più calmo e tranquillo, meno teso e più rilassato. Il suo tono era tornato anche ad un livello decente, più basso che indicava una conversazione intima. Era pronto ad averla.

“Il suo matrimonio.” Sputò fuori Sherlock con difficoltà e Victor si raddrizzò sulla sedia, staccandosi dal tavolo con il busto e restando seduto dritto, rivolto verso il compagno e con l’incredulità dipinta sul volto.

“Era sposato?” Domandò nonostante la risposta era chiaramente ovvia, ma se Victor avesse dovuto sparare un’impressione su John, mai avrebbe detto che fosse uscito da un matrimonio e mai avrebbe pensato che Sherlock ne avesse passate di così grosse, almeno dal punto di vista sentimentale. Doveva essere stato difficile per lui, soprattutto dopo la loro storia e alle parole che seguirono Victor si sentì un po’ triste.

“Sì, con una donna che poi ha scoperto non essere quella che credeva.” 

“E tu?” Domandò immediatamente, improvvisamente preoccupato per ciò che lui gli avrebbe risposto. Quanto era stato male? Quanto avrà subito in silenzio? Quanto avrà guardato da lontano quell’uomo mentre sposava qualcun altro? Victor improvvisamente si sentì in colpa per non esserci stato in un momento in cui, forse, Sherlock avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno vicino.

“E io cosa?” Chiese in risposta. 

“Quando si è sposato cos’hai fatto? Niente?” Continuò. Voleva arrivare alla fine di quella storia. 

“Cos’avrei dovuto fare? Sembrava aver trovato la donna dei suoi sogni, avrebbe potuto metter su famiglia e vivere una vita normale.” Certo, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Inseguirlo a Parigi e mollare tutto per andare a vivere con lui? Lui che nemmeno aveva dato segni di voler restare con Sherlock; lui che l’aveva abbandonato nel silenzio. 

Quella similitudine colpì Victor come un pugno allo stomaco.

Anche lì Sherlock si era morso le labbra, aveva chiuso la bocca e si era ritirato nel silenzio a riflettere su quanto fosse un bene che le cose andassero in quel modo; su quanto fosse normale che quello a restare solo e con il cuore spezzato fosse lui; su quanto forse, in fondo, un po’ era perché se lo meritava.

Le labbra di Victor si schiusero per sospirare. 

Si sentì incredibilmente in colpa per tutto. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, entrambi fissi su alcuni pensieri che giravano loro per la testa, finché Victor non parlò di nuovo. 

“Però almeno alla fine se n’è accorto. Dei sentimenti che provava per te intendo.” L’angolo della bocca di Sherlock si alzò ad abbozzare un sorriso.

“Sì, se n’è accorto.”

“Per fortuna.” Commentò Victor lasciando uscire l’aria dai polmoni. 

Nel sentire quel racconto si era sentito malissimo, ma ciò l’aveva aiutato. Sapere che John l’avesse salvato dal baratro nel quale lo avevano buttato, era un sollievo immenso per lui che ormai non aveva più spazio nella vita del detective. I suoi danni ormai erano irreparabili, lui non avrebbe mai potuto fare nulla per farsi perdonare e non rimaneva altro che chiudere quella porta e non riaprirla mai più. 

“Non sai quanto io sia contento che tu lo abbia trovato, Sherlock.” Parlò ancora Victor, allungando una mano a prendere quella del detective per stringerla appena. “Te lo meriti.” Disse guardandolo negli occhi e quelli erano decisamente degli occhi sinceri, sollevati dal peso di una colpa che non avrebbe saputo come espiare. 

Era andata male tra loro, malissimo, ma almeno Sherlock aveva ricevuto il premio dopo aver sofferto e atteso tanto. Se lo meritava davvero.

Il moro ricambiò la stretta e serrò le labbra, senza dire nulla, accettando quelle parole senza aggiungere altro. “Tu lo ami, vero?” Chiese ancora Victor, mantenendogli ancora la mano.

“Infinitamente.” Rispose Sherlock sicuro, stringendo appena la stretta. 

“E cosa provi per me?” Non riuscì a trattenere quella domanda, per quanto fosse tutto finito, per quanto l’altro fosse innamorato di John, quella risposta doveva averla. Sherlock a quelle parole sospirò, tirando via lentamente la mano dalla sua.

“Cose molto confuse, sono un sacco di cose- di emozioni.” Cercò di spiegare, con un po’ di difficoltà e sarebbe stato poco sincero nel dire che non provava nulla. 

“Provi per me quello che provi per John?” Azzardò già conoscendo la risposta.

“No.” Disse subito. “Per nessuno provo ciò che provo per lui. A John ci tengo…  _molto_  profondamente.” Era il solito Sherlock che non trovava le parole per descrivere qualcosa che impegnava molto emotivamente. Qualsiasi domanda sarebbe stata più facile di “ _cosa provi per John_?” Perché era tutto molto semplice eppure da spiegare diventava la cosa più complicata del mondo. Era frustrante non riuscire a spiegarsi, ma era giunto alla conclusione che quello che c’era tra loro poteva benissimo rientrare sotto l’etichetta di “ _amore_ ” per gli altri, mentre per loro due era qualcosa di molto più ampio. 

“E prima le provavi queste cose per me?” Chiese osservandolo attentamente. Victor lo vedeva perso per John, gli si leggeva in faccia e lui lo aveva letto benissimo. 

“Il paragone con John lo trovo del tutto fuori luogo.” Disse all’improvviso, senza aggiungere nient’altro. Semplicemente non voleva girare il coltello nella piaga.

“Io invece lo trovo piuttosto calzante.” Erano due persone che erano ed erano state con Sherlock, quindi chi, se non loro due, dovevano essere paragonati?

“La risposta, allora, è no.” Rispose. John aveva portato luce dove Victor aveva lasciato solo ombre a tormentarlo. Non che un amore fosse malvagio e l’altro fosse la purezza, ma John l’aveva salvato in così tanti modi che non poteva essere paragonato a nessuno. 

Quello con Victor era un amore che li avrebbe consumati, presto o tardi. 

Importanti entrambi, passionali entrambi, unici entrambi.

Ma in modi totalmente diversi. 

E Sherlock aveva intenzione di far durare quello con John il più possibile. Sentiva che un amore come quello se lo avesse perso ne sarebbe rimasto devastato e non ci sarebbe stato spazio per la rabbia, ma solo per un vuoto incolmabile, un’incompletezza perpetua. Sarebbe stato terribile.

“Mi dispiace.” Disse Sherlock d’un tratto.

“A te? E di che? Non è mica colpa tua. Sono io quello che dovrebbe scusarsi in realtà, per tutto.” Cominciò, ma Sherlock lo fermò subito.

“Ti ho odiato in silenzio per molto tempo, Victor.” Abbassò gli occhi di nuovo nel suo bicchiere e bevve un lungo sorso.

“Non ti biasimo.” Rise l’altro amaramente. Dopo tutto avrebbe mai potuto prendersela con Sherlock per quello? Non sarebbe stato capace di prendersela con lui per nulla al mondo.

“Ma non è mai stata tutta colpa tua.” Aggiunse il detective prima di alzare lo sguardo su di lui. “Dopo quello che mi è successo mi sono odiato per tanto tempo.” Non avrebbe spiegato che era  _esattamente_  per quello che aveva poi deciso di stare lontano da qualsiasi tipo di relazione: non per paura di essere abbandonato di nuovo, bensì per punizione. Si era sentito un perfetto idiota, proprio come Mycroft l’aveva sempre descritto. Così sciocco, innamorato e avvolto da una speranza e da una sicurezza di meritare determinati tipi di affetti… che illuso. Era stato solo un illuso e non meritava di avere contatti di altro tipo. 

La sociopatia, che per tanto tempo si era vantato di avere, era in realtà una punizione per se stesso che aveva sbagliato fin troppo, si era illuso all’inverosimile, non aveva colto i segnali ed era stato colto impreparato davanti ad un evento come l’abbandono. Aveva abbassato ogni difesa, ogni guardia. 

Un idiota e basta. 

Il solo pensarci lo faceva arrabbiare di nuovo. Ricordava ancora troppo bene quell’odio e quella rabbia contro di sé che sfogava ogni volta con la droga.

Era semplicemente un ragazzo troppo solo, che avrebbe voluto disperatamente compagnia, ma che pensava di non meritarla e con le punizioni era l’unico modo che aveva per tenersi lontano da chiunque e da qualsiasi cosa.

Poi era arrivato John e la sua vita aveva ripreso ad avere un valore, i suoi sentimenti avevano ripreso a riscaldarlo e non erano più qualcosa da colpevolizzare. Certo, era stato difficile non ricadere nella droga subito dopo il matrimonio, ma per quell’età Sherlock si era anche detto d’aver raggiunto un certo grado di consapevolezza. 

Amava John, forse John lo avrebbe abbandonato per seguire la sua famiglia, ma ciò non avrebbe mai fatto sentire in colpa Sherlock com’era successo con Victor. I suoi sentimenti non erano più qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, qualcosa da chiudere in un cassetto, da silenziare. 

No. 

Sarebbero stati dei compagni, gli unici, vista la sua solitudine.

“Ho odiato anche te per molto tempo. Mi sono fatto del male e sono arrivato a pensare cose di cui non vado molto fiero. Ti ho odiato perché sono stato sciocco a pensare di meritare qualcosa e a puntare tutto solo e sempre su di te. Sono stupide quelle persone che non fanno che ruotare intorno a qualcun altro dimenticandosi chi sono.” Commentò con un po’ di fastidio nella voce, immaginando quelle coppie che invece di arricchirsi a vicenda, non facevano altro che annullarsi per l’altro. Esattamente ciò che sentiva d’aver fatto per Victor.

Forse qualche volta anche per John, ma per lui ne era sempre valsa la pena. L’aveva fatto con consapevolezza, era stata una scelta quella. 

“Eri solo un adolescente, lo eravamo entrambi…” disse Victor guardando un punto indefinito davanti a loro, senza aggiungere altro.

“Ti stupiresti di quanto possa odiarsi un adolescente.” Asserì con tono sprezzante Sherlock e Victor immediatamente tornò con gli occhi su di lui.

“Oh ma io lo so bene. Quando sono partito per la Francia io- è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto e quella per cui mi pentirò per il resto della vita. Eri tutto per me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sorrise e abbassò la testa. Era così amara quella consapevolezza adesso.

Passò qualche secondo e dopo qualche sorso che Victor parlò di nuovo.

“Ti amo.” Disse all’improvviso e Sherlock lo guardò voltando semplicemente gli occhi verso di lui, lasciando la testa china. 

Quelle parole, quante volte le aveva sentite? Risentirle ora facevano uno strano effetto, ma decisamente non riempivano più il suo cuore come prima.

“E l’ho detto a John, perché lui me l’ha chiesto. Non volevo minacciarlo, né mentirgli perché non ho assolutamente niente da nascondere e nulla da pretendere.” Spiegò guardandolo. “Mi ha fatto una domanda e io ho risposto sinceramente.” Aggiunse, inchiodando gli occhi a quelli di Sherlock che ancora lo guardava senza sapere cosa dire. 

“E speri di ottenere qualcosa?” Chiese.

“Assolutamente no.” Rispose ridendo appena e scuotendo la testa. Victor lo amava, era vero, lo conosceva meglio di chiunque (ma non di John), anche quello era vero, ed esattamente per quei motivi non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per cercare di trascinarlo dalla sua parte. “Ma questa era una conversazione che avevo bisogno che avvenisse. Forse a te non-”

“Hai ragione. Vale lo stesso anche per me.” 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto prima che il cellulare di Sherlock vibrò per un messaggio:  _È silenzioso qui senza di te_.

Sherlock lo lesse due volte, con un sorriso che si fece largo sulle labbra, sotto lo sguardo attento di Victor. 

“È John?” Domandò.

“Sì, ma questo messaggio me l’ha inviato circa mezz’ora fa e mi è arrivato ora.” Constatò leggendo l’ora sul cellulare.

“Prende poco qui dentro, prova ad uscire un attimo.” Disse prendendo il bicchiere e bevendo qualche sorso. “Vai, ti aspetto.” Terminò e Sherlock uscì immediatamente fuori senza farselo ripetere due volte, digitando già lungo il cammino:  _Scusami, non c’è linea dentro. Sta andando benissimo, John. Questa era decisamente un’ottima idea!_

Inviò il primo e poi ne digitò un secondo:  _tra poco torno._

Sorrise Sherlock, stringendo tra le mani il cellulare e pensando a John, quando vibrò subito per un altro messaggio ricevuto:  _Ok, ti aspetto. Sono contento che tu stia bene._

Nel leggere quelle parole Sherlock sorrise ancora di più, se possibile, ma il sorriso sfumò non appena ne arrivò un altro di messaggio:  _In realtà non lo sono. Cioè lo sono, ma tutto questo non mi piace. Ho una brutta sensazione._

Digitò velocemente:  _John, sto tornando._

Non attese nemmeno la risposta e corse dentro di nuovo da Victor.

“Io-”

“Devi andare.” Completò l’uomo seduto e Sherlock annuì. “Allora andiamo, ti accompagno a cercare un taxi.” Disse alzandosi e insistendo poi per pagare lui il conto, scusandosi del madornale ritardo. 

Una volta fuori Victor attirò l’attenzione del primo tassista e aprì la porta per far salire Sherlock.

“È stato un immenso piacere.” Disse guardandolo e sorridendo.

“Lo è stato anche per me, davvero.” Victor lo osservò per qualche secondo, troppo a lungo in realtà, prima che potesse allungargli lentamente una mano dietro la nuca e avvicinarsi per posargli un bacio sulla guancia che poi accarezzò con il pollice prima di lasciarlo andare definitivamente.

“Buona fortuna, Holmes.” Concluse il rosso, con un sorriso nostalgico sul viso. Anche Sherlock era stato declassato.

“Trevor.” Con un ultimo cenno della testa, Sherlock entrò in macchina, prendendo subito il cellulare tra le mani per digitare:  _sto tornando adesso. Sono sul taxi. Aspettami._

“Baker Street, 221.” Annunciò al tassista prima che la macchina si muovesse e lui lanciasse un ultimo sguardo all’uomo lasciato solo sul marciapiede. 

Il suo capitolo con Victor Trevor si era appena concluso per sempre. 

_Oh, bene. Perché avevo pensato ad una cosa._

Il messaggio di John lo riportò a quel momento e lo fece sorridere di nuovo. Se solo Sherlock si fosse visto dall’esterno, probabilmente avrebbe pensato di essere un perfetto idiota.

_Amo i pensieri. Dimmi._

E inviò, prima di scriverne un altro.

_Beh alcuni pensieri. Questo è un pensiero bello?_

Domandò, leggermente preoccupato.

_Lo spero._

Fu la risposta e Sherlock si ritrovò a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo in più.

_Pensavo che magari una casa in Sussex ce la meritiamo. Che ne dici? Mi piacerebbe avere un posto solo per noi. E poi a te piacciono le api e potresti cominciare ad allevarle?_

Sherlock rilesse quel messaggio almeno sei volte e tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere fu un:  _oh._

Una casa sua e di John? Un rifugio più che casa, perché quella l’avevano già e Baker Street non l’avrebbero cambiata per nulla al mondo. 

_Davvero?_

Inviò senza pensarci troppo e poi ne scrisse un altro in fretta e furia, questa volta con le dita appena tremanti. 

_Cioè sì. Sì._

Si accorse di avere il respiro corto, come se avesse corso una maratona e avesse appena raggiunto il traguardo.

“Tutto bene, Signore?” Domandò il tassista un po’ preoccupato mentre lo scrutava nello specchietto retrovisore.

“Tutto benissimo. Le dispiacerebbe accelerare? Avrei una certa fretta di tornare a casa.” Il suo cellulare gli vibrò nuovamente tra le mani.

_Bene, perché potremmo effettivamente comprarne una._

Sherlock rispose all’ultimo messaggio.

_Potremmo, sì. Assolutamente. Mille volte sì, John._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogo**

 

“Buon anniversario, Sherlock.” 

La voce di John era tremante mentre cercava di riprendere fiato su quel materasso privo di lenzuola e con un’unica coperta sui loro fianchi a coprirli in quella stanza ancora spoglia. 

“Buon anniversario.” Riuscì appena a rispondere l’altro a corto di ossigeno. 

Erano entrambi a pancia all’aria, le caviglie ancora intrecciate le une alle altre e i petti di entrambi che si alzavano e si abbassavano cercando di riprendere a funzionare normalmente. 

“Questa casa è appena diventata perfetta.” Disse John chiudendo gli occhi.

“Solo perché sei riuscito a riparare il camino?” Domandò voltando la testa verso di lui e sorridendo mentre con grande sforzo provava a mettersi su di un fianco, poggiando la mano sotto la testa a sostituire un cuscino che ancora non c’era. 

“Perché l’abbiamo inaugurata con del meraviglioso sesso.” Commentò riaprendo gli occhi e voltandosi per incrociare lo sguardo del suo compagno. Allungò una mano verso di lui, accarezzandogli appena le labbra e Sherlock accolse quel gesto con un bacio languido, ancora inebriato dalle sensazioni dell’orgasmo che lo inondavano da capo a piedi. 

“Dobbiamo ancora trovare il colore delle pareti e un letto su cui poggiare questo materasso e tu pensi sia già perfetta?” Rise incrociando le dita della sua mano con quelle del compagno, accarezzandolo leggermente con i pollici. 

Erano al centro di quel grandissimo salotto vuoto e John non gli aveva concesso nemmeno il tempo di varcare la soglia che già mentre stava cercando di aprire la porta, lui lo stava toccando ovunque. Lo aveva abbracciato da dietro e le mani erano scivolate pericolosamente sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Preso alla sprovvista Sherlock non riuscì a centrare la serratura e la seconda volta - quando John si insinuò sotto il capotto - le chiavi gli caddero addirittura di mano.

“Un posto dove non possono sentirci mentre lo facciamo. È un sollievo, credimi. Così tu puoi farti sentire quanto ti pare!” Esclamò con una piccola risata prima di avvicinarsi un po’ di più a lui, arrivando a sfiorargli il naso con il proprio. “E un posto in cui ci sei tu, Sherlock, credimi, è davvero tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno.” Terminò guardandolo serio questa volta, incrociando lo sguardo con il suo e mantenendolo fisso per qualche secondo. Lasciò andare la sua mano e risalì ad accarezzargli i ricci corvini. “Ti amo.” 

“Ti amo anche io, John.” Rispose immediatamente, accogliendo subito un bacio da parte sua. Si strinsero di più su quel materasso ancora spoglio, proprio come loro. Come lo sarebbero stati per altri anni dopo quello.

Come lo sarebbero stati per sempre in quella casa.

“Ma ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa.” Disse d’un tratto Sherlock, tirandosi indietro e avvolgendosi dentro la propria vestaglia.

Aveva preparato quella cosa da settimane ormai e nonostante non avesse bisogno di preparazioni esagerate, Sherlock ci teneva a farlo proprio in quel giorno e in un momento del genere. 

“Adesso devi chiedermela?! Torna qui!” Esclamò l’altro rovesciandosi sulla pancia e schiacciando la faccia sul materasso.

“Un attimo!” Urlò lui in risposta dal bagno, mentre ritornava in stanza con qualcosa tra le mani.

John individuò una scatolina tra le sue mani e il cuore perse un battito.

Era…

“John Watson,” cominciò l’altro e il medico saltò a sedere, con una mano tra i capelli e l’altra appoggiata sul letto. 

“Tu sei completamente-”

“Vuoi sposarmi?” Lo interruppe con un grande sorriso a cui John rispose immediatamente. 

Non avrebbe potuto trovare momento migliore per chiederglielo.

Per quanto fossero entrambi nudi in quel momento e in una stanza non completa nemmeno per metà, Sherlock sentiva di essere a casa. E non una qualsiasi.

La loro.

“Tu sei matto.” Commentò John scuotendo la testa con gli occhi lucidi e con un sorriso che gli illuminava meravigliosamente il viso. 

“Lo so, ma dovevo farmi perdonare il primo bacio che mi hai dato.” Spiegò velocemente, ora seduto sul lato del letto e la scatoletta ancora aperta verso il suo compagno che stava guardando quella fascetta dorata con tanta emozione.

“Cioè?”

“Cioè hai dovuto farlo tu perché io ero troppo spaventato.” E a quelle parole, accompagnate dal ricordo che il medico aveva di quel meraviglioso momento - quello in cui le loro labbra si erano incontrate per la prima volta - una lacrima non poté che bagnargli appena una guancia. “Questo invece - s’interruppe per guardare l’anello anche lui. Lo sfilò dalla scatola e si allungò a prendere la mano di John che gliela concesse senza opporre resistenze di nessun tipo, - non mi spaventa. Anzi, mi spaventerebbe non farlo.” 

“Sherlock-”

“Quindi,” prese un respiro profondo. “Mi faresti l’onore di diventare mio marito?” Domandò mantenendo l’anello con due dita e la sua mano con l’altra, mentre con gli occhi lo accarezzava e consolava per quelle lacrime che vedeva scivolare fuori.

“Oh Dio, sì.” Riuscì a rispondere, interrotto da un piccolo sussulto dato dalla gioia e Sherlock non perse tempo a infilargli l’anello al dito prima che John potesse prendere il suo viso tra le mani e baciarlo.

Lo baciò sulle labbra, sulle guance, sul naso, sugli occhi, la fronte.

Quel giorno lo baciò.

E non avrebbe smesso di baciarlo per il resto della vita.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Per chi ha seguito le vicende, in questi giorni, su twitter dei vari contatti NON ufficiali di Sherlock, John e Victor, questa storia non suona poi così nuova ed infatti è proprio da lì che ho voluto prendere l'ispirazione. Ricollegare tutti i tweet in questa OS è stato divertente e aggiungere alcune scene e i pensieri di tutti i personaggi è stato interessante.  
> Una cosa che mi sento di specificare, anche se potrà non sembrare adesso: non è un triangolo amoroso questo. I triangoli, secondo me, sono quelli scritti in cui il protagonista è effettivamente preso da due persone contemporaneamente, indeciso, magari va prima da uno, poi va dall’altro... insomma, roba totalmente OOC a Sherlock. Qui il nostro detective protagonista ha fatto la sua scelta tempo fa e continua a farla giorno dopo giorno, così come John.  
> Quindi non mi sembrerebbe giusto catalogare questa ff nelle triangle, perché qui non c'è.
> 
> Per di più... mi brucia parecchio di come il personaggio di Victor sia stato brutalmente fatto fuori nella S4, quindi volevo tirarlo fuori in qualche modo, mi serviva solo un pretesto!


End file.
